


Az igazi színeim

by LeanneIrisPrice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bad Decisions, Civil War Team Iron Man, Colors, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Heart Attacks, Heartbreak, Hurt James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Inspired by Music, IronArmy, IronMom, Ironfamily, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, Marvel Universe, New York City, Parent Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark-centric, War
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanneIrisPrice/pseuds/LeanneIrisPrice
Summary: Tony egy nap levelet kap Stevetől, ami arra ösztönzi, hogy másnap sajtótájékoztató tartson, ahol végre megszólal a Polgárháború eseményeivel kapcsolatban.Fény derül az igazságra, győztesként lép ki a konferenciateremből, de nincs ideje ünnepelni, egyszer megszökhetett, de nem menekülhet örökké.





	1. Az igazi színeim

**Author's Note:**

> Lejátszási lista: https://atlastothestars.blogspot.hu/p/playlist.html

 

A férfi ajkai önelégült mosolyra húzódtak a levél olvasása közben, tekintete megkeményedett, a keserűség hullámokban ömlött fel a torkába. Legszívesebben azonnal elégette volna a gyűrött, álszentség és árulás szagú papírdarabot, amin az igényes kézírás arról tanúskodott, a feladó igazán pedáns, szinte görcsösen figyel a részletekre. Kár, hogy ennél többet nem árult el, mint például azt, hogy hajlamos a legnagyobb szarban ott hagyni a barátait, vagy éppen éveken keresztül titkolni előlük az igazságot.

Mindezen heves érzések ellenére Tony végigolvasta, és csak azután hajította a kandallóba a harminchét sornyi hibáztatást, fölényeskedést és felhánytorgatást, miután jól kiröhögte magát a mindössze fél mondatnyi burkolt bocsánatkérés-szerűségen. Elégedetten figyelte, ahogyan másodpercek alatt a lángok martalékává vált, majd a továbbra is a nyelőcsövét mardosó indulatot egy pohár whiskyvel öblítette le.

Undorodva tapasztalta, hogy az alkohol nem nyomta el a szájában egyre csak gyűlő keserű folyadékot, csupán tovább szította a kétségbeesett bosszúvágyat. Ha abban a pillanatban Rogers áll vele szemben, és nem a minősíthetetlen levele, ami ismételten a gyávaságát bizonyította, egész biztosan szembeköpi, mint a kígyó, és élvezettel figyelte volna, ahogy a méreg lassan, borzasztó szenvedések árán a túlvilágra küldi.

Ez csak az egyik sötét fantáziálgatása volt a sok közül, és útját állta a megvalósításnak például az, hogy sajnos, ha szembe is köpné Steve istenverte Rogerst, nem égetné ki a nyomorult retináját vele. Esetleg egy korty whisky... De ugyan már, melyik kígyó köpköd alkoholt? Habár igazán nem lenne szokatlan, úgyis mindenki meg volt arról győződve, hogy Tony Stark alkoholista. Másrészt, ezek a képzelgések csak leheletnyi gyógyírként szolgáltak fékezhetetlen haragjának és idegtépő tehetetlenségének. Mindezek tetejében pedig csak fejlődött az önuralma és a türelme, és ameddig a valóság talaján maradt, illetve nem érzett késztetést egy bosszúhadjárat elindítására, addig tökéletesen rendben volt minden.

Máskor, jobb hangulatában – és általában abban volt –, inkább olyasmikkel foglalkozott, mint a Stark Industries, a Bosszúállók hátra maradt mocskának a feltakarítása, a rászorulók segítése, Peter mentorálása, és ha valóban sok szabadideje akadt, akkor a páncélját fejlesztette, vagy más projekteken dolgozott. Ez előbbi fordult elő sokkal ritkábban, Vasember az egyezmény miatt háttérbe szorult, majdhogynem nyugdíjba vonult. Néha azért a kongresszus megbízta egy-egy küldetéssel, ő pedig üdvözülve fogadta mindegyiket. Minden egyes alkalommal kiszáradt ajkakkal, az adrenalintól kitágult pupillákkal, remegő izgalommal és kőkemény merevedéssel vágott neki az újabb kalandnak. A harc különleges élvezettel töltötte el, az izmai megfeszültek, arcán elégedett mosoly terült szét, és már-már kielégültnek érezte magát, mikor izzadtan, véresen és kimerülten levetette a páncélt. Ez mindig is így volt, de Szibéria és a Pepperrel való szakításuk után mindez csak kiéleződött.

Abban a pillanatban azonban, amikor kinyitotta a borítékot, amire hanyagul csak annyit írtak, _"Tonynak"_ , a mindent felemésztő düh, amit máskor olyan könnyedén tudott elfojtani, a felszínre tört, minden sejtje megtorlásért sikoltott, fogsora rettenetes erővel feszült egymáshoz, puszta kézzel képes lett volna letépni a vigyort Steve tökéletes Rogers önelégült képéről.  
Percekkel a levél megsemmisítése után fedezte csak fel a csomagban lapuló mobilt. Legalább tíz éves lehetett, a festék már lekopott róla, Tony pedig fel sem tudta magában idézni az utolsó alkalmat, amikor ilyen felnyitható, gombokkal ellátott telefont tartott a kezében. Csak egyetlen számot mentettek el benne, Stark pedig késztetést érzett arra, hogyha már nem szoríthatja ki az életet a kibaszott Kapitányból, legalább egy _"Baszd meg!"_ -gel kifejezze a véleményét. Szinte gondolkodás nélkül pötyögte be az üzenetet, és már csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy a három perce elküldött SMS-t bámulja. Válasz nem érkezett, de egy kicsit jobban érezte magát, habár tisztában volt azzal, mennyire gyerekesen viselkedett. Csak elkapta a hév, felnyíltak az alig behegesedett sebek, és képtelen volt tovább fékezni magát.

Hónapokon keresztül hagyta, hogy a média ott kössön belé, ahol csak tud, hogy a kongresszus őt hibáztassa a Kapitány oldalára állt Bosszúállók cselekedeteiért, hogy a közvélemény ellenségként kezelje. Egy szót sem szólt arról, ami Szibériában történt, hagyta, hadd istenítsék tovább a drága Amerika Kapitányt. Úgy döntött, nem ő lesz az, aki lerántja a leplet a nemzet üdvöskéjéről, nem fogja senkinek sem elmondani, hogy miatta kell ismét az ARC-reaktorral a mellkasában élnie. Ott hagyta meghalni csak azért, hogy a bérgyilkos haverja seggét mentse, még csak meg sem bizonyosodott arról, mennyire súlyosak a sérülései. Tony úgy tudta, egy katonának kötelessége segítséget nyújtani, még ha az ellenségéről is van szó, de Rogers ennek nem tett eleget.  
Harminchét óra várakozás a csontrepesztő hidegben, remélve, hogy lecsukja a szemét, és soha többet nem nyitja ki, azonban a túlélési ösztön erősebbnek bizonyult ezeknél a gondolatoknál. Valami ott eltört benne, akkor érezte először a vérrel keveredő keserűséget az ereiben, ami lassan, gomolygó füstként öntötte el az egész testét. Akkor, ott, egy új Tony Stark született a régi hamvaiból.

– Uram, javasolhatom, hogy jelentse a történteket a kongresszusnak? – zökkentette ki a gondolatai közül Friday.

– Jobb ötletem van, kislány. Vedd fel kérlek a kapcsolatot a PR-osokkal, holnap sajtókonferenciát tartok – felelte néhány másodperc gondolkodás után. Az MI nem válaszolt, némán tette a dolgát, ezért pedig alkotója rendkívül hálás volt.

Mikor már lenyugodott egy kicsit, elismerte, hogy nem volt túl okos lépés elküldenie azt az üzenetet, de már megtörtént, és nem is bánta annyira, mint amennyire kellett volna. Rogers nyilvánvalóan bocsánatkérést várt, ezért csatolta a mobilt a mondanivalójához, de a zseni semmilyen formában nem akart kapcsolatban lenni azzal az emberrel, aki elárulta. A konferencia záróakkordként szolgált, kegyelemdöfésként sohasem túl virágzó kapcsolatuknak. Évek kellettek hozzá, hogy rájöjjön, milyen mérgező viszonyt ápolt főként Rogerssel, Romanoffal és Bartonnal, de az összes többi Bosszúállóval is. Mindig is érezte a megvető tekinteteket, hallotta a cinikus hozzászólásokat, egy része tudta, mekkora arrogáns, gazdag seggfejnek gondolják a többiek, mindössze nem vett róla tudomást. Egy kevésbé racionális énje, amelyik szomjazott a szeretetre, úgy gondolta, ezen apróságok fölött igazán nem nagy dolog szemet hunyni, hiszen cserébe egy olyan család veszi körül, amilyen neki sohasem lehetett.

Ó, és mennyire fájt neki a naivsága! Szibériában, mikor a hideg bekúszott a páncélja alá, mert Rogers letépte a maszkot, mikor a szíve egy pillanatra elfelejtett dobogni a pajzs rettenetes súlya alatt, mikor mindenki, aki valaha is jelentett számára valamit, hátat fordított neki.

Torkig volt az igazságtalansággal, a viszolygó tekintetekkel, az élés megjegyzésekkel. Mindenki ismerte a nevét, az arcát, és azt hitték, tudják ki ő, de valójában bármelyikük is tisztában volt azzal, ki az az ember, akit olyannyira elítélnek?

Mindenki magának teremti a démonait – mondta egyszer valaki, aki eszméletlenül bölcs lehetett. Tony Stark is miattuk született meg, legalábbis az a Tony, aki arra készült, hogy másnap sajtókonferenciát tart. Az évek árulásaiból, fájdalmából formálódott újjá, olyan volt, akár az anyagtalan feketeség, ami egyszer csak a semmiből felrobbant, és mindent elpusztított, hogy a hamuból valami sokkal jobb születhessen.

A terapeutája abban a pillanatban küldte volna kényszerpihenőre egy adag nyugtató segítségével, amint meglátja, a zseni milyen tekintettel bámulja az alatta elterülő várost a dolgozószobája hatalmas ablakaiból. Szerencsére a jó doktornő a fasorban sem volt, ráadásul a toronyban sem tartózkodott rajta kívül senki, esély sem volt arra, hogy megzavarják, miközben lassú, nyugodt léptekkel közeledett a hatalmas gardróbja felé, ami csaknem felemésztette az emelet egynegyedét. Szíve szerint inkább az árulók szintjeit járta volna végig, hogy hurrikán módjára felforgassa a szobákat, de sajnos, amikor átköltöztek az új főhadiszállásra mindent magukkal vittek, így nem volt min kitöltenie a továbbra is az idegiben szikrázó indulatot.

Helyette kiválasztotta, mit fog felvenni másnap, és szándékosan egy olyan koncepció mellett állapodott meg, ami erőt sugároz, veszélyre figyelmeztet, óvatosságra int a viselőjével szemben. A méregdrága zakó anyaga kellemesen simult a tenyerébe, majd végigfuttatta ujjait a nyakkendők széles választékán, végül a sötét ingénél néhány árnyalattal világosabb darab mellett döntött.

– Uram, ajánlhatom önnek a vörös mandzsettagombokat? – hangzott Firday hangja a semmiből.

– Igen, kérlek készítsd majd elő őket – felelte izgatottan.

– Órát választ most, vagy majd holnap?

– Már megvan a befutó, a fekete Rolex karmazsin számlappal.

– Rendben, uram.

– Jó éjt, Friday – sóhajtotta.

– Önnek is, Uram.

Egy pohár whiskyvel és ragyogó mosollyal tért nyugovóra, tudván, másnap fénylő győzelmet arat majd. Kivételesen kellemesen aludt, és kipihenten kelt, ami nem számított megszokottnak nála, de valahogy nem is tulajdonított neki nagy jelentőséget. A kávé után meglepő jókedvvel kezdett neki a készülődésnek, a sajtótájékoztató előtt egy órával pedig már a tükör előtt igazgatta a nyakkendőjét. Az ében Armani második bőrként simult rá, csak az órája és a mandzsettagombok vérvöröse képezett kontrasztot a tökéletesen rászabott éjszín öltönnyel. Magabiztos mosollyal az arcán lépett ki a liftből, majd hosszú ragadozóléptekkel közelítette meg a konferenciatermet. Happy tájékoztatta őt a fontos információkról, Pepper pedig csak az ajkát harapdálva aggodalmasan figyelte őt. Rá sem ismert Tonyra, és ennek többször is hangot adott, de a férfi nem foglalkozott vele. Sokkal inkább érdekelte a tájékoztató menete, a következmények, hogy a lehető legfényesebbnek tűnjön.

– Tony, még lemondhatjuk – sóhajtotta a vörös hajú.

– Miért tenném? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét a feltaláló.

– Egyáltalán nem helyes ez a kicsinyes bosszú, nem is a te stílusod. Ez... – kereste a szavakat, de végül inkább makacsul összepréselte ajkait.

– Mondd csak ki nyugodtan, Pep. Szánalmas, ugye? Netalán undorító?

– Tony, kérlek, semmi sem lesz attól jobb, hogy bemocskolod az egykori csapattársaid nevét. A barátaid voltak, nem?

– A múlt időn van a hangsúly. Mellesleg, nem akarom én senki nevét sem bemocskolni, csak elmondani az igazságot. Az pedig nem számít, hogy az én nevemet hogyan mocskolták be? Hogy az úgynevezett polgárháború után minden szart én kaptam a nyakamba? Az lényegtelen, nem igaz?

– Ez most nem rólad szól! – felelte hűvösen a nő.

– Igazad van, ez nem rólam szól, hanem róluk. Eddig tartottam a hátam, nem kommentáltam azt az őrületet, ami zajlott, de ennek vége. Tegnap kaptam egy levelet a drága Rogerstől.

– És erről eddig miért nem szóltál semmit?

– Harminchét sorban leírta, mekkora egy öntelt, önző barom vagyok, hogy mennyi mindent rontottam el, aztán egy fél mondattal leintézte a bocsánatkérést. Idézem: _"Meglehet, hogy én is hibáztam, de ez nem változtat azon, hogy a Bosszúállók a te döntéseid miatt hullottak szét."_ Csodálkozol tehát a viselkedésemen?

– Tony, figyelj, nem védeni akarom Steve-et, de valószínűleg te éppen annyira bűnös vagy ebben az egészben, mint ő.

– Nyilvánvaló – jegyezte meg cinikusan. – Lehet én gondolom rosszul, de Ultron után mindent megtettem, hogy jóvá tegyem a hibáimat. Meg akartam védeni a csapatot mindössze száztizenhét nemzettel szemben. Rogerst nem érdekelték sem a következmények, sem a barátai, csak Barnes. Tudta, hogy a haverja gyilkolta meg a szüleimet, és egy szót sem szólt róla. Ha én önző vagyok, ő micsoda?

Mielőtt a nő válaszolhatott volna, Tony belépett a terembe, és egy pillanat alatt átszellemült az arca. Nyoma sem volt a néhány másodperccel ezelőtti feldúltságának, nyugodt mosollyal lépett a pódiumra, majd köszöntötte az újságírókat és riportereket.

– Köszönöm, hogy megtiszteltek engem a jelenlétükkel. Ma azért gyűltünk itt egybe, hogy hivatalosan is álláspontot foglaljak a másfél évvel ezelőtt történtekről. Eddig semmilyen nyilatkozatot nem adtam ki ezzel kapcsolatban, de tegnap kaptam egy levelet, ami megváltoztatta a véleményemet – elhallgatott pár másodpercre, és ezalatt felmérte a jelenlévők reakcióját. Gyakran csinálta ezt, ha ingoványos talajra lépett, és némiképp megnyugodott, mikor az arcokon csak izgalmat és érdeklődést látott tükröződni.

– Mr. Stark, ki a levél feladója? – kíváncsiskodott Christine Everhart. Ő volt a legkevésbé képes visszafogni magát, de talán pont azért, mert ő írta a legpofátlanabb cikkeket a szuperhősök "polgárháborújáról", illetve ő bírálta a leginkább a zsenit.

– A feladó Mr. Rogers. Sajnos az eredeti levél megsemmisült, de a mesterséges intelligencia, amely a toronyért felelős, beszkennelte a szöveget, amit a konferencia után elérhetővé teszek bárki számára. Most inkább nem húznám az időt a felolvasásával és értékelésével, mindenki vonja le a konklúziót maga.

Tony ijesztően higgadt maradt, arcán a kifejezés hűvös maszkká keményedett. A tartása olyan volt, mint egy ragadozóé, aki tudja, hogy nemsokára éles fogai az áldozata torkába mélyednek. A tekintete is elsötétült, mikor megpillantotta Romanoffot a hátsó sorok egyikében. Először fel sem ismerte, mivel a vörös tincsek immár szőkén pompáztak, és szokatlan volt őt ceruzaszoknyában és fehér blúzban látni, de az éles tekintet és a jellegzetes arc elárulta. A kém vörösre festett ajkai lefitymálóan görbültek felfelé, mire Stark pupillái kitágultak, válasza pedig a fölényes félmosolyban merült ki.

– Röviden felvázolná azért a tartalmát? – kérdezte egy másik riporternő.

– Mint mondtam, mindenki levonhatja a saját következtetéseit. Sokkal inkább szeretnék tisztázni dolgokat a történtekkel kapcsolatban. Amikor visszatértem Szibériából, nem erősítettem meg a híreket, miszerint súlyos sérüléseket szenvedtem, azonban ez mind igaz. Mint tudják, az afganisztáni kiruccanásom óta szívproblémáim vannak, és egy időre ugyan nélkülözni tudtam az ARC-reaktort, de azóta ismét egy ilyen szerkezet tart életben, hála Mr. Rogersnek – jelentette ki szárazon. Natasha erre alig hallgatóan felmordult nemtetszése jeleként, de a zsenin kívül senki más nem szentelt neki figyelmet.

– Hogyan köthető mindez Amerika Kapitányhoz? – szólalt fel lelkesen Christine.

– Először is szeretném, ha tudnák, hogy az ott történteket a páncélom rögzítette, és az anyag személyes jellege miatt nem került eddig nyilvánosságra, azonban ezen változtatnék. Nincs mit titkolnom, az egész, vágatlan videó és hanganyag szintén elérhető lesz, az orvosi leleteimmel egyetemben – ismét egy kis hatásszünet következett, majd folytatta. – Steve Rogers úgy kötődik mindehhez, hogy az ARC-reaktor újbóli beültetése az általa okozott sérülések miatt vált szükségessé. Hagyok maguknak időt gondolkodni ezen – nézett le a társaságra a győztesek mosolyával, de valójában Romanoffnak szánta. – Gondolom, el tudják képzelni a pajzs milyen károkat okozott, de csak hogy felsoroljak néhányat: törött és repedt bordák, zúzódások, pitvarfibrilláció, aminek következtében bármikor stroke-ot kaphatok, és csak a szerencsén múlott, hogy nem fúródott a tüdőmbe valamelyik törött bordám.

– Tudja, Mr. Stark, nehezen hiszem el, hogy a Kapitány ok nélkül ilyet tett volna – adott hangot a véleményének végre az orosz.

– Már alig vártam, hogy ön is megszólaljon, Miss. Romanoff. Nos, hogy minden kérdésre kielégítő választ adjak, nem csak nem bizonyosodott meg az állapotomról, ami mellesleg egy katonának kötelessége, ott hagyott mínusz harminc Celsius fokban, mindemellett pedig megtámadott egy szinte védtelen embert, ugyanis az ütés idején a páncélom már leállt. Nem sokan múlott, hogy nem ölt meg, vagy zúzta szét a koponyámat a pajzsával. De a legfájdalmasabb számomra az egészben az, hogy nem volt oka ilyen vehemenciával fellépni ellenem. Elismerem, elveszítettem a hideg vérem, de kérem, ki nem tette volna ugyanezt, amikor kiderült, hogy a csapattársam, a barátom végig tudta, ki a szüleim gyilkosa?

– Mindenki hibázhat, Mr. Stark. Az Ultron projekt nem is tükrözhetné ezt hűebben – jegyezte meg hűvösen Natasha.

– Nos, valóban, ez így van, de mivel felkészültem az ilyen jellegű kérdésekre, ezért hadd mondjam el, mi is történt valójában. Először is, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Ultron megalkotása az egyik legnagyobb hiba, amit életem során elkövettem, de mindent megpróbáltam megtenni, hogy helyre hozzam. Azóta egyébként megismerkedtem Dr. Stephen Strange-dzsel, aki, mint tudják New York legfőbb mágusa. Még Ultron előtt történt egy incidens, ami arra motivált, hogy életre keltsem, ez pedig nem máshoz, mint Maximoff kisasszonyhoz köthető. – A férfi észrevette, hogy a kém elsápad, szemei elkerekedtek, ajkait makacsul összepréselte. – Mindegyik Bosszúállót manipulálta, még mielőtt a mi oldalunkra állt volna, és ez alól én sem képezek kivételt. Miss. Maximoffnak személyes jellegű problémái vannak velem, és nem félt sohasem kimutatni, mennyire gyűlöl engem. Egészen néhány hónappal ezelőttig azonban nem voltam annak tudatában, hogy Ultron nem az én agyamból pattant ki. Dr. Strange hívta fel a figyelmemet egy találkozónk során arra, hogy egy mágus irányított engem. Nem kellett túl nagy erőfeszítéseket tennie a doktornak, hogy megtalálja a tettest, aki nem túl meglepő módon Wanda Maximoff. A Szokóvia Egyezmény kongresszusa elé tártam a bizonyítékokat, és mindannyian egyetértettek abban, hogy irányítás alatt álltam, tehát Ultron valójában nem az én teremtményem.

– Csak egy gyerek! – vágott vissza kétségbeesetten Natasha.

– Tudtommal Miss. Maximoff már nagykorú, de nyugodjon meg, Miss. Romanoff, engem is megleptek ezek a fejlemények. Mindemellett még elmondanám, Dr. Strange úgy gondolja, a Skarlát Boszorkány az összes Bosszúállót manipulálta és ellenem fordította, aminek következtében ez az egész cirkusz, az úgynevezett polgárháború kirobbant. Ugyan erre nincsenek közvetlen bizonyítékaink, de a gyanú igencsak megalapozott.

A nő tovább sápadt, szinte egybeolvadt a hófehér falakkal. A sokk és a megdöbbenés kiült az arcára, és kivételesen nem próbált meg pókerarcot vágni, hogy elrejtse a valódi érzéseit. Tony pontosan ugyanígy festett azon az estén, amikor Stephen közölte vele az eredményeket, és egy pillanatra újra érezte a félelmet felkúszni a torkába, de aztán nyelt egyet, és rendezte a vonásait.  
– A kongresszus felelősségre akarta vonni Maximoff kisasszonyt, azonban a többi csapattaggal együtt eltűnt - folytatta. Keserű ízt érzett a szájában, az árulás aromáját, ami megfertőzte minden egyes sejtjét, a gyomra pedig felfordult tőle.

– És hogyan tudja mindezt bizonyítani, Mr. Stark? – találta meg a hangját végre Christine.

– A kongresszus engedélyével közzéteszem annak az ülésnek a jegyzőkönyvét, ahol ezt a témát vitattuk meg. – Mikor végigpásztázta a tekintetével a tömeget, kétkedést látott, mire halkan felsóhajtott, majd folytatta. – Tudom, hogy hihetetlennek tűnik ez az egész, és egészen tegnapig nem akartam sem foglalkozni mindezzel, sem nyilvánosságra hozni, de úgy tűnik, valakinek tisztáznia kell a történteket, mielőtt elfajulnak a dolgok. Gondolom önök is találkoztak a tüntetőkkel a torony előtt, nyilván észrevették, hogy eltűntem a közösségi médiából, illetve érzékelték az elmúlt másfél év feszültségét. A közvélemény eddig sem szeretett, de ezután közellenséggé váltam. Nem az volt a célom ezzel a tájékoztatóval, hogy bárkit is bemocskoljak, mindössze azt akarom, hogy az igazi színeimet lássák, ne azt, amit mások festenek rólam. Jogom van megvédeni magam a hamis vádakkal szemben, és már éppen itt volt ennek az ideje. Nincs mit titkolnom, minden, amire szükségük van egy cikkhez három percen belül nyilvánossá válik. Köszönöm a figyelmüket – azzal elindult a kijárat felé.

Arcán elégedett kifejezés bontott szirmokat, a szeme úgy csillogott, akár a gyömbérszín whisky a kristálypohárban. Az érzékei összemosódtak, nem hallotta az utána loholó újságírók és fotósok zsivaját, mintha minden lelassult volna. Nem vette észre sem Peppert, aki kinyújtotta felé a kezét, de a tömeg útját állta, így nem tudott utána sietni, sem Romanoffot. A nő holtsápadtan, ujjait a halántékára szorítva, a hányinger és a szédülés keverékével küszködve, imbolyogva viharzott ki az épületből.

Ebben az állapotban lebegett akkor is, mikor beszállt a liftbe, gondolatait kitöltötte a diadal minden egyes pillanata, de az édes győzelem csak lassan terült szét a testében, mint az aranyló méz. Aztán a pillanatnyi mennyországba szúró fájdalom hasított, ami a mellkasából indult, és úgy terjedt, mint a villámcsapás.  
A következő pillanatban elveszítette az egyensúlyát, aztán a padlóra rogyott. Szomjasan kapkodott levegőért, de az életet adó oxigén csak nem jutott a tüdejébe, a bordáira pedig egyre nagyobb nyomás nehezedett. A hányingerrel küszködve, köhögve kuporodott a sarokba, és a rémült férfit figyelte a tükörben, akinek a pupillái olyannyira kitágultak, hogy beterítették az egész íriszét, így képtelen volt megállapítani, milyen színű. Nem hallotta Friday megnyugtatónak szánt hangját, a világ lusta forgásba kezdett, a férfi a tükörben megkettőződött, aztán lassan elkezdte lehunyni pániktól kitágult szemeit, ezzel egy időben pedig egyre sötétebb és sötétebb lett.

A feketeség kellemesen ölelte körbe, és ugyan már alig emlékezett, de mintha az anyja puha kezét érezte volna a homlokára simulni. Annyira fáradt volt, nem vágyott másra, csak beleolvadni a puha színekbe. A vörös egyenletes ritmusban dobogott, az arany ezer csillagként ragyogott, a barna csordogált, a kék halványan derengett csak, az ében pedig óvón átkarolta az összes többit.

Friday hiába értesítette azonnal a mentőket, és Pepper akármennyire gyorsan is ért fel, miután az MI röviden tájékoztatta a történtekről, Tony már nem lélegzett.

Natasha csak a szirénák fülsértő hangjára lett figyelmes, mire a szíve a torkában kezdett el dobogni, és szinte gondolkodás nélkül vágott át a torony tövében összecsődült tömegen. Útközben levette a magassarkúját, hogy ne akadályozza, majd bevágódott a liftbe, és legalább negyvenszer nyomta meg a gombot, míg az ajtó bezáródott. A rossz előérzete csak fokozódott, ahogy a kijelzőn, ami az emeletek számát mutatta, egyre csak duzzadtak a számok. Mikor megékezett, az első dolog, amit megpillantott a zokogó Pepper volt, aztán tekintete abba az irányba tévedt, amerre a másik nő a semmibe révedt.

Tony arca békés volt, de élettelen, Natasha pedig a döbbenettől elejtette a cipőjét. Az agya hihetetlen gyorsasággal próbálta meg feldolgozni az információt, valamiért mégsem volt rá képes. Csendes szemlélődéséből a vörös hajú szívszaggató kiabálása szakította ki.

– Ti öltétek meg! Ez az egész a kibaszott Kapitány hibája! Mondd meg annak a szemétnek, hogy megölte… megölte… Megölte Tonyt! – zokogta, miközben Happy lefogta, nehogy a Fekete Özvegy torkának ugorjon.

– Pepper, kérlek, nyugodj meg! – csitította a férfi, de a hangja megtörten csengett.

– A te hibád! Minek jöttél ide?!

– Én… Sajnálom, csak hallottam a szirénákat és… – A hangja remegett, émelygett, és nem bírta tovább. Hátat fordított, aztán beszállt az egyik liftbe, és hátra sem nézve nyomta meg a gombot.

– Ti öltétek meg! Miattatok kapott szívrohamot, ti hálátlan csürhe! Tetőt adott a fejetek fölé, ételt, új, méregdrága felszereléseket, a vagyonán élősködtetek, mint a piócák, és még van képetek azt mondani, hogy nem tett értetek semmit! Titeket védett, és emiatt kellett meghalnia, azért mert szerette a Bosszúállókat, cserébe kínoztátok, aztán megöltétek! – kiabálta Pepper kivetkőzve önmagából.

Natasha erőtlenül csúszott le a hűvös fém mentén, mikor az ajtók bezáródtak, fejét a térdére hajtotta, és próbálta visszafogni a feltörni készülő hányingert. Mire leért a földszintre, sikerült annyira összeszednie magát, hogy talpra álljon, majd olyan gyorsan sietett el, mint akit üldöznek.

Még percekkel később is ott visszhangoztak a fejében Stark volt barátnőjének a szavai, ezerszer lejátszotta magában a sajtókonferenciát, hogy Tony miket mondott, hogyan viselkedett, de továbbra sem bírta felfogni a történteket. Arra sem volt ereje, hogy felhívja a Kapitányt, egy sikátor falának dőlve próbált megnyugodni, több kevesebb sikerrel. Vett néhány mély lélegzetet, de beletelt még pár percbe, mire elég jól érezte magát ahhoz, hogy kocsiba üljön. Alig, hogy indított, megcsörrent a telefonja, amikor pedig Steve nevét olvasta a kijelzőn, a gyomra bukfencezett egyet.

– Na, hogy ment? – hangzott a férfi kellemes hangja a készülékből. Egy pillanatra beállt a csend, ameddig a nő átgondolta, mit is válaszoljon.

– Steve, Tony halott – felelte, majd nyelt egyet, mintha az segíthetett volna a torkában képződött csomón, ami megakadályozta abban, hogy normális hangon beszéljen.

– Mi? – döbbent meg Rogers.

– Alig, hogy eljöttem, szívrohamot kapott.

– Mégis… hogyan?

– Steve, miért nem mondtad el, hogy mi történt a Hydra bázison? – érdeklődött az orosz fájdalmasan.

– Ezt mégis hogy érted?

– A pajzs. Belevágtad a mellkasába, nem igaz?

– Natasha, figyelj…

– Starknak igaza volt. Nem az igazi színeit láttuk, csak azt, amit látni akartunk, vagy amit mások láttattak velünk. Miattad halt meg, Steve. Te verted be az utolsó koporsószöget – lehelte, majd bontotta a vonalat, a telefont pedig a hátsó ülésre dobta, aztán indított, és elsuhant a felhőkarcolók között.


	2. Alleluja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elérkezik a temetés napja, minden csupa emlék és bűntudat, s egyedül a halott ajkairól őszinte az alleluja.

Stark halálhíre egyszerre keltett médiacirkuszt és tömeghisztériát. A közvélemény hihetetlen gyorsasággal felejtette el, eddig hogyan vélekedtek róla, és egy szempillantás alatt tisztelni kezdték, néhány óra alatt valóságos kultusz épült köré.  
Pepper gyomra felfordult az álszentségtől, migrén hasította darabokra a koponyáját, émelygett, a fájdalmat pedig nem enyhítette semmi sem. Az első pár óra volt a legborzalmasabb, mikor a sajtótájékoztatóra érkezett riporterek és újságírók elözönlötték az aulát, és információt követeltek. Néhányuk azonban nem elégedett meg azzal, hogy néhány órán belül kapnak egy hivatalos közleményt, kijátszották a biztonságiakat, és mivel Friday is ideiglenesen leállt, ezért a penthouse-ig jutottak. A gerinctelen férgek csak a szenzációt hajhászták, a többi kollégájuk előtt akartak lecsapni, és egészen odáig elmentek, hogy képeket készítettek a halott milliárdosról. Mikor Pepper ezt észrevette, kiborult, ordibált, fényképezőgépeket tört össze, és hiába kapták még el időben a pofátlan fotósokat, néhány felvétel mégis kiszivárgott.  
Az ezt követő három napban még a csapból is Tony folyt. Az első hírek bizonyultak a legdurvábbnak minden tekintetben, hiszen a cenzúrázatlan fotók bekerültek az adásokba, és ugyan a sajtósok hamar reagáltak, így elérték, hogy legalább a televíziók képernyőiről eltüntessék a képeket, illetve ne jelentethessék meg újságokban, de ami egyszer kikerült az Internetre, az örökre ott is maradt.  
A tragédia estéjére már Amerika hősének kiáltották ki Vasembert, egyben Tony Starkot, a híradásokat elöntötték az utca népével készített interjúk, ahol az elhunytról kérdezgettek mindenkit. Nem túl meglepő módon a halála hihetetlen sebességgel modifikálta a véleményüket, mindannyian úgy nyilatkoztak, hogy hatalmas veszteség érte a hazát, az egész emberiséget. A Stark torony tövében ezernyi mécses pislákolt, a gyászban osztozók pedig rendezett, néma sorokban bámulták a sötétségbe borult felhőkarcolót.  
Aztán velük szemben ott állt az a maréknyi elvakult fanatikus, akik meg voltak arról győződve, a zseni öngyilkosságot követett el, szánalmasnak titulálták, annyi intelligenciával nem rendelkeztek, hogy legalább betartsák a „Halottról jót, vagy semmit.” szabályt.  
Pepper alig bírt megbirkózni a rá nehezedő hatalmas nyomással, és mindennek tetejébe még az a kibaszott Steve Rogers is felhívta, még azon a napon, hogy megbizonyosodjon a hírek valódiságáról. Legszívesebben beleordított volna a telefonba, ehelyett azonban megpróbálta a lehető legrövidebbre fogni a társalgást, többnyire tőmondatokban válaszolt, és sugárzott a szavaiból a jeges gyűlölet.  
A többi Bosszúálló nem jelentkezett, úgy sejtette, egyikőjüknek sincs akkora önérzete, mint Rogersnek, vagy csak túl nagy bűntudatot éreztek a történtek miatt. Maximoffot addigra átadták az Egyesült Nemzeteknek, cserébe a Rogers oldalán állóknak amnesztiát ígértek, mivel fennállt annak a gyanúja, hogy Wanda őket is manipulálta.

– Különös, hogy a halál milyen könnyedén tehet valakit legendává... – sóhajtotta Rogers a kötelező körök és a színlelt megdöbbenés után.  
– Ezzel mire akar utalni? – sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal a nő. Az idegei ekkorra már pattanásig feszültek, nem maradt ereje gondolkozni, mert az egészet arra használta fel, hogy viszonylag nyugodt és összeszedett maradjon, pedig mennyire kedve lett volna tombolni, zokogni, kiordítani magából a fájdalmát, de egyszerűen nem tehette meg. Valakinek mindig erősnek kell maradnia, és mivel mindent neki kellett intéznie, ez a valaki most ő volt.  
– Csak... Végre megkapta az elismerést, amit megérdemelt, amit mindig is meg kellett volna kapnia – felelte a szőke. Pepper ugyan nem láthatta a készüléken keresztül, de a férfi idegesen rágcsálta az alsó ajkát.  
– Mit ér az elismerés ilyen áron? – horkant fel cinikusan. A könnyek már megint csípték a szemét, de egy hanyag mozdulattal megdörzsölte kivörösödött szemeit, majd tekintetét a fényekbe öltözött városra függesztette. Máskor talán lenyűgözte volna a látvány, de azon az estén valahogy semmi sem lett volna rá képes.  
– Sajnálom, Miss. Potts. Ha... Ha tehetek, tehetünk bármit... – folytatta tétován.  
– Igen, tehetnek, mégpedig azt, hogy egyikük sem rontja ott a levegőt a temetésén. Elég világos voltam? Nem akarom a gyilkosait ott látni, félő, én magam is azzá válnék – ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést, ezt nyomatékosítva pedig bontotta a vonalat.  
A szervezés közben azonban kikerülhetetlenné vált a kapcsolatteremtés Rogers-szel, ugyanis elvárták a Bosszúállóktól, hogy utolsó útjára ők kísérjék Vasembert. A nő foggal-körömmel harcolt ez ellen, de nem ért el eredményt, az irányítás teljesen kicsúszott a kezéből, az történt, amit a nép akart. Ők pedig aztán vajmi keveset foglalkoztak azzal, hogy talán senki sem akar kamerákat és újságírókat látni a szertartás alatt. Még Happy is megpróbálta arról meggyőzni, hogy engednie kell Tony volt csapattársainak, hogy méltó módon búcsúzhassanak el a vezetőjüktől, de őt aztán nem igen izgatta az árulók lelki világa.  
A nemzet gyászolt aznap, mikor a géniuszt temették. Az emberek talpig feketében jártak, egyetlen, sötét masszává olvadtak a torony lábánál, a temető bejáratánál, mindenhol ott voltak, és minden pillanatban emlékeztették Peppert arra, hogy mekkora veszteség érte.  
A kezdés előtt alig tíz perccel még mindig a kocsiban ült, és megpróbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára. Nem csak a Bosszúállókkal kell megbirkóznia, hanem a médiával is, hiszen a riporterek semmiképp sem hagyhatták ki az eseményt. Ugyan kénytelenek voltak bizonyos távolságot hagyni a megjelentektől, de így is zavaró volt a vakuk folytonos villogása és kattanása, a tudat, hogy a hiénák ott vannak, nem is olyan messze, és csak arra várnak, hogy támadhassanak.  
Mindemellett szintén a közvélemény kielégítése végett Rogers mondott beszédet. Nemcsak mélységesen felháborította, hogy a legundorítóbb állt ki mind közül a pódiumra előadni a mézes-mázas hazugságokat, de a torka is összeszorult, mert ez az ő feladata lett volna. Elmondani mindenkinek, egy csillag hunyt ki, hogy mindannak ellenére, amit gondoltak róla, Anthony Edward Stark egy tiszteletre méltó, jó ember volt, aki mindig csak az emberiség javát, fejlődését akarta. El akarta mesélni, miket tett, azokat is, amiket senki sem tudott, és amiket nem is fog. Ehelyett Steve kibaszott Rogers díszelgett a tömeg előtt, messze túl tökéletesen egy gyászolóhoz képest, élre vasalt nadrágban, lenyalt hajjal. Semmilyen nyoma nem volt annak, hogy mély hatást gyakorolta volna rá a bajtársa halála, nem volt vörös és duzzadt a szeme, és nem is fogták közre sötét karikák, az arckifejezése pedig még csak nem is hasonlított semmi olyasmire, ami megjelenik valaki olyan arcán, aki elveszítette a barátját.

\- Tony Stark csodálatos ember volt. Sajnálom, hogy ekkora tragédiának kellett történnie ahhoz, hogy mindezt felismerjük. Ezalatt értem önmagam, a csapatomat, New York és az Egyesült Államok összes lakosát. Későn jöttünk rá, mekkora dolgokat vitt véghez, miket adott nekünk és a világnak. Elkéstünk a bocsánatkéréssel mindazért, amit ellene tettünk, de én hiszek abban, hogy a barátunk tovább él egy jobb helyen, és most is hall minket. – Ekkor egy pillanatra elhallgatott, végignézett a tömegen, majd folytatta. - Sajnálom, Tony! Alábecsültünk téged, nem tulajdonítottunk jelentőséget az állapotodnak, meg sem fordult a fejünkben, hogy ilyen súlyos betegségekkel kell megbirkóznod nap mint nap, mind mentálisan mind fizikailag. Remélem, Isten maga mellé fogadott, és soha többé nem kell szenvedned. – A Kapitány hangja megremegett, majd sietve a helyére ment, ezzel tudatosítva mindenkiben, hogy befejezte a mondanivalóját.

A vörös hajú összeszorított állkapoccsal hallgatta az előadást. Hányni tudott volna Rogers bűnbánó tekintetétől, hogy még mindig képes önmagának és az egész világnak hazudni, megjátszani, mennyire szerette Tonyt, holott nem egyszer hangot adott a nem túl pozitív véleményének, háttérbe szorította a másik férfit, titkolózott előtte, és ott bántotta, ahol csak tudta. A nő gyomra nehezen fogadta be mindezt, és tudta, sohasem lesz képes megbocsájtani sem neki, sem a csapat többi tagjának.  
A Bosszúállók is megjelentek mindannyian, szégyentelenül foglalták el az első sorokat, ahelyett, hogy meghúzódtak volna, s egytől-egyig feketében parádéztak, arcukról sugárzott a lelkiismeret-furdalás. Az álszent banda másik leggusztustalanabb tagja, Barton néha meg-megránduló ajkakkal és tágra nyílt szemekkel hallgatta a szőke szónoklatát. Mikor a végeztével visszasietett mellé, együttérzően Amerika bálványának a vállára tette a kezét, de úgy tűnt, neki van inkább támogatásra szüksége, mert a tekintetét könnyek homályosították el, amit büszke férfiként néhány másodperc alatt eltüntetett, és rendezte a vonásait, aztán úgy tett, mintha pillanatnyi elgyengülése meg sem történt volna.  
Pepper rájuk sem tudott nézni, és csak rosszabbodott az émelygése, mikor a templomi hercehurca végeztével a képmutató hősök szomorú tekintettel vették a vállukra a zászlóval letakart koporsót, majd felcsendült a himnusz, a Vasember pedig elindult végső nyughelye felé.  
Nevetségesnek tartotta az egészet, hogy egy tudóst, aki nem hitt Istenben, csak az észérvekben, vallásos ceremónia keretein belül kell elbúcsúztatni. Idegesítette a szipogó, zokogó tömeg, a Bosszúállók álszentsége és búskomorsága, holott sohasem tettek a zseniért semmit sem, legalábbis jót egészen biztosan nem. Csak ő és Rhodey maradtak erősek, könnyek nélkül, érzelemmentes arckifejezéssel indultak a koporsót hordozók után. Szintén csak ketten tudtak arról is, hogy a koporsóban nem Tony teste, csak egy üres páncél van.  
Még miután visszatért Szibériából, az orvosa megállapította, hogy a szíve csak még gyengébb, és bármelyik pillanatban feladhatja a szolgálatot. Tonyt már néhányszor megkörnyékezte a jó doktor azzal, hogy ajánlja fel a holttestét további kutatásokra, ugyanis sohasem találkozott még az emberi test ilyen fokú módosításával. A feltaláló szeme előtt ekkor is csak az lebegett, hogy vajon mennyi emberéletet menthetne meg a teste, ha hagyná, hogy az orvosok tanulmányozzák azt, miután meghalt, így természetesen igent mondott. Sohasem volt vallásos, nem hitt a pokolban vagy a mennyországban, és úgy gondolta, inkább boncolják fel, elemezzék ki minden négyzetcentiméterét, mintsem értelmetlenül a föld alatt rohadjon.  
Ezek tudatában a nő végképp gusztustalannak találta a Bosszúállók viselkedését. Volt képük azt állítani, hogy Stark nyomában csak a halál és a pusztulás jár, arra pedig már nem vették a fáradtságot, hogy utánajárjanak, hány életet mentett meg Tony Stark. Miután pedig eltávozott, hirtelen nem is gyűlölték annyira, eljátszották a jó barátokat, akik mindig is ott voltak a bajban, a bajtársakat. Úgy hordozták a nehéz terhet, mintha a világ legértékesebb kincsét tartanák a kezükben, óvón ölelték a fát, arcukat komorra festette a világfájdalom, fegyelmezetten lépkedtek, vigyázva, nehogy elejtsék, amit a vállukon cipelnek.

Rogers és Barton mentek legelöl, mögöttük Natasha és Wilson, leghátul pedig T'Challa és Scott Lang. Barnes csak azért nem csatlakozott hozzájuk, mert a sajtósok azt mondták, az rossz fényt vetne a Bosszúállókra. Tony ex-kedvese ettől csak még inkább viszolygott, a gyomra felfordult a gondolattól, hogy a temetésből is médiaeseményt csináltak, ahol minden arról szólt, ki milyen színekben tűnik fel, mintha ez volna a legfontosabb. A Tél Katonájának megjelenése is feszélyezte, egész egyszerűen alig bírta elhinni, hogy Rogers volt olyan idióta, és magával hozta azt az embert, aki megölte a zseni szüleit, azonban nem maradt ideje ezzel foglalkozni, még végig kellett csinálnia a legnehezebb részt, még ha csak jelképesen is, de elengedni Tonyt.  
Tucatnyi alkalommal kapta azon magát, hogy egyre sűrűbben pislog, a gyászmenet elején, bal oldalán Rhodeyval, akinek a tekintete mindent elárult, mikor a maréknyi emberre tévedt, akik előtte lépkedtek. Ugyan tudta az igazságot, hogy Tony sohasem fog a földben nyugodni, de fájdalom hasított a mellkasába, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy neki kellene ott menetelnie, és nem azoknak az álszent szörnyetegeknek, akik megölték. Az sem tántorította vissza, mikor harcba indult a koporsó hordozásáért, hogy az orvosai kifejezetten nem javasolták az efféle megerőltetést. Tony annyi mindent adott neki, többek között ismét talpra állította, napokig nem aludt, csak a szerkezeten dolgozott, amivel újra járhatott, és mindezt azért, mert ő volt a legjobb barátja, és annyit igazán megérdemelt volna a feltaláló, hogy valaki olyan kísérje, aki igazán szerette, aki ismerte.

Az út nem volt hosszú a nyughelyig, de minden egyes lépést egyre súlyosabbnak érzékeltek. A kötelek lassan a sír mélyére engedték a Vasembert, és kivételesen Rhodes ezredes, illetve Potts kisasszony kapták a megtiszteltetést, hogy az első szál vörös rózsát és marék földet a gödörbe dobják. Pepper egészen addig bírta ki zokogás nélkül, míg vissza nem indult a rá várakozó Rhodeyhoz, mikor azonban odaért hozzá, fejét a férfi vállára hajtotta, és kitört belőle. Kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott a sötét zakóba, miközben sírt, s ugyan az ezredes próbálta vigasztalni, de a hangja remegett, és ő maga is érezte, hogy a könnyek lassan végigfolynak az orcáján.  
Rogers búsan figyelte, ahogy a koporsót lassan belepi a föld, majd mindenki elhelyezi a koszorúkat a friss hanton. Ezek után a tömeg eloszlott, még látták, ahogy Rhodes az autóba segíti az összetört nőt, majd elhajtanak, de nem sokkal ezután már csak ők maradtak ott a sírnál, a temető kiürült.  
– Azt javaslom, menjünk – szólalt meg Bucky.  
– Ennek nem így kellett volna végződnie… – csóválta a fejét a Kapitány.  
– Nem most kellene azon gondolkoznunk, mit rontottunk el – jegyezte meg élesen Natasha, mire mindenki felé kapta a tekintetét. Az azt megelőző napokban nem titkolta a véleményét, és azt sem, hogy mennyire felzaklatta őt a milliárdos halála, valamint az azt megelőző sajtótájékoztató.  
– Nat, kérlek, ne kezdd ez megint – sóhajtotta Barton rezignáltan.  
– Mégis milyen emberek vagyunk mi? A borítóról ítéltünk, újra meg újra, és csak akkor jutott eszünkbe, hogy valamit rosszul csináltunk, amikor azt a kibaszott koporsót cipeltük. Mondjátok meg, mégis hol van ez rendben?!  
– Mert szerinted mit kellett volna másképp tennünk? – horkant fel Clint. Ő rejtegette a leginkább a bűntudatát, és hogy mennyire megrázták az események, így a kisebb-nagyobb megrendülésein kívül próbált ugyanúgy viselkedni, mint máskor.  
– Ez az egész úgy el lett baszva, ahogy csak lehetett. Steve, fel sem bírom fogni, hogy hogy lehettél ilyen naiv! Ebből az egész cirkuszból, hogy megjelentünk, csak a média profitált. Akik pedig végig Stark mellett álltak, még csak el sem búcsúzhattak rendesen. Mégis milyen jogon jöttünk mi ide? – emelte fel a hangját az orosz.  
– Olyan jogon, hogy a barátunk volt! – vágta rá a Kapitány.  
– Hogyan tudtok még önmagatoknak is ilyen könnyedén hazudni? Ha számotokra olyan egy barát, mint ti, akkor nincs szükségetek ellenségekre – húzódtak gúnyos mosolyra a nő ajkai.  
– Na, és veled mi a helyzet, Tasha? – sziszegte az íjász.  
– Megmondtam, hogy semmi keresnivalónk nincs itt, hiszen sohasem voltunk igazi barátai, azoknak viszont, akik igen, csak pokollá tettük az egész szertartást. Hát ennyire nem látjátok tisztán a helyzetet? Nem vagyok jobb nálatok, egy vagyok azok közül, akik Stark halálát okozták, de én legalább nem hitegetem magam azzal, hogy jó voltam hozzá, holott nem.  
– Mire akarsz kilyukadni? – pillantott rá Rogers.  
– Arra, hogy semmi jogunk itt lenni, úgy viselkedni, mint akik elveszítettek valakit, aki fontos volt. Ez az egész csak képmutatás! Ezzel nem a kegyeletünket róttuk le, csak tovább szítottuk a feszültséget.  
– Ide figyelj, Natasha! Tony igenis a barátom volt, és azért jöttünk el, mert megérdemelte, hogy itt legyünk, hogy lássa, rájöttünk, milyen igazságtalanul bántunk vele! – nézett mélyen a jeges, zöld íriszekbe a szőke férfi.  
– Áltasd csak magad, de mindez hazugság – fordított neki hátat az Özvegy, majd elindult a temető kijárata felé.  
– Mondd csak, végül is téged mi hozott ide? – kiabálta utána. A kém ledermedt egy pillanatra, majd felé fordult, és úgy válaszolt.  
– Ahogy te, én is hiszek abban, hogy Tony immár egy jobb helyen van. Én bocsánatot jöttem kérni, amiért félreismertem, illetve kifejezni a csodálatom, mert ilyen hosszú időn keresztül megtévesztett az álarca, amit a külvilág felé mutatott. De én nem díszelegni érkeztem, eljátszani a jó barát szerepét, akit hatalmas veszteség ért – felelte, majd meg sem várva a választ, eltűnt a sírkövek között.  
Mindannyian döbbenten bámultak a nő után, kivéve Barnes.  
– Natalia nem véletlenül volt a legjobb tanítványom, mindig is könnyedén meglátta az igazságot, és ez most sincs másképp. Nem azért jöttetek ide, hogy jóvá tegyétek a vétkeiteket, hanem enyhítsetek a saját bűntudatotokon. Azonban azon semmi sem fog, mert bűnösök vagytok mindannyian, hiszen megöltetek egy embert.  
– Starkon mégsem sikerült átlátnia – kapaszkodott az utolsó szalmaszálba Clint.  
– Nem véletlenül volt géniusz, és egy zseni még a legjobbakat is képes megtéveszteni – felelte csendesen.

Eközben a doktor a boncasztalra helyezte az élettelen testet, néhány másodpercig még elcsodálkozott a halott túlvilágian békés arcán, majd a kezébe vette a szikét, s a természetellenesen sápadt bőrbe mártotta, Tony ajkairól pedig csendesen legördült egy hideg és keserves alleluja.


	3. A szeretet nem egy győzelmi menet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tudja, mit veszítetett a világ, és azt is, hogy a szeretet sohasem volt egy győzelmi menet.

Peter magába roskadva ült a kanapén, és keservesen sírt, mint egy elveszett kisgyermek, May pedig hiába próbálta vigasztalni, képtelen volt megnyugtatni a fiút. Mikor hazajött, már így talált rá, és hiába kérdezgette, mi a baj, csak elhadart félmondatokat és reszketeg szavakat sikerült elkapnia. Aztán Peter értelmezhetetlen tiltakozása ellenére bekapcsolta a tv-t, és akkor szembesült a hírrel, hogy Tony Stark meghalt. Ledermedt, csak üveges tekintettel bámulta a képernyőt, és megpróbálta feldolgozni a hallottakat.  
\- Pete, kicsikém – ölelte magához, mikor végre felocsúdott, mire a fiú a nyakába temette az arcát.  
\- Apu... – szipogta, majd ismét felzokogott.  
\- Úgy sajnálom – suttogta, miközben nagyot nyelt.  
May nem ismerte olyan jól Tonyt, csak néhányszor járt náluk, de ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy megállapítsa, milyen remek ember, ezért őt is épp úgy megrázták a fejlemények, mint az unokaöccsét.  
Emlékezett rá, hogy Peter minden nap, mikor hazajött a toronyból, sugárzó arccal, boldogan mesélte el neki, miket csináltak aznap a zsenivel. Olyan volt számára a férfi, mint egy apa, néhány éves kora óta felnézett a Vasemberre, ő volt a kedvenc Bosszúállója, és felnőve olyanná akart válni mint Stark.

May gyakran küldött neki sütit, mivel nem tudta, hogyan máshogy tudná megköszönni azt a sok jót, amit Peterrel tett. Eleinte ugyan megpróbált nem belefolyni a megszokott életükbe, de aztán szépen, lassan a része lett, egy idő után pedig kötelességének érezte, hogy gondoskodjon a fiúról.  
Először Pete csak néha napján ott aludt a toronyban, majd eljutottak odáig, hogy az egyik héten Tonynál, a másikon a nénikéjénél lakott. Amikor nála volt, minden egyes reggel a milliárdos vitte az iskolába, délután pedig felvette, együtt mentek moziba, a zseni minden pillanatot kihasznált, amit a fogadott fiával tölthetett.  
Olyan lelkiismeretesen gondoskodott a fiúról, hogy néha May szégyelte magát, amiért elfelejtett szendvicset készíteni, vagy kimosni a zokniajit. Bezzeg Stark! Addig nyaggatta Petert a laborban, míg végre nem vette a fáradtságot, és ment fel a konyhába, hogy egyen valamit. A tinédzser saját szobát kapott a toronyban, amit úgy rendezhetett be, ahogy csak akart, egy gardróbot tele ruhákkal, vett neki egy új laptopot és telefont, mikor észrevette, hogy az előbbi az utolsókat rúgja, utóbbi képernyőjét pedig pókhálószerű repedések tarkítják.  
Mindemellett minden mást is megtett, hogy a fiú otthonosan érezze magát, illetve valódi példaképpé váljon a szemében. Ezért például nem fogyasztott alkoholt Peter jelenlétében, ráadásul még a nem túl szalonképes szavakról is megpróbált lemondani, azonban néha kicsúszott egy-egy „Bassza meg!” vagy „Kurva élet!”.

Egyszer még szülői értekezletre is elment, mikor kiment May fejéből, az asszonynak pedig fogalma sem volt, hogyan fogja mindezt megmagyarázni a többi szülőnek és a tanároknak. Sokkal inkább köszönettel tartozott a feltalálónak, amiért ezt is megtette Peterért, mintsem azon problémázzon, mások mit gondolnak erről az egészről.  
A nőnek elképzelése sem volt arról, egy ilyen elfoglalt ember mégis hogy képes időt szakítani az unokaöccsére, de hálás volt érte. A férfit egy égi ajándéknak tekintette Peter számára, bocsánatkérésnek Istentől, amiért elvette tőle az igazi szüleit és Bent. Aztán az Úr hirtelen magához szólította ezt az embert, a tinédzser pedig ismét összetört, az asszony pedig tudta, ezt már sohasem fogja kiherverni a kamasz. Túl szoros volt a kötelek kettejük között, még ha viszonylag kevés időt is töltöttek együtt, de Stark lassan begyógyította a sebeit, a halálával pedig újak keletkeztek. Mélyebbek, csontig maróak, amelyek sohasem fognak majd egészen beforrni.  
Csak szorosan ölelte a fiút, megpróbálta csillapítani a fájdalmát, de olyan keservesen zokogott, hogy ő maga is sírni kezdett. A szíve szakadt meg, amiért így kell látnia őt, hogy ismét át kell élnie ezeket a borzalmakat. Olyan volt az egész, mint egy visszatérő rémálom, ami egész életében kísértette Peter, s ami csak akkor csapott le rá, mikor a dolgok kezdtek jobbra fordulni.  
Annak ellenére, amit gondoltak róla, nem a pénze miatt kedvelte annyira Tonyt, sokkal inkább azért, mert mindent megtett Peterért, a legapróbb semmisségektől, mint egy közös reggeli, vagy egy „Jó éjszakát!”, egészen addig, hogy a végrendeletében ráhagyta a Stark Industriest. Tony megígérte, hogy miután a fiú elvégzi az egyetemet, átadja neki a céget, ezt pedig olyannyira komolyan gondolta, hogy írásban rögzítette, ahogyan azt is, hogy ő állja majd a tanulmányait. A mentora bízott benne, tudta, hogy mire képes, és jó döntést hozott, mikor őt jelölte ki utódjaként.  
Peter tudta, hogy soha sem lesz képes elmondani a géniusznak, hogy mennyire sokat jelent neki mindez. Csak egy srác volt Queensből, nem érdemelte meg, hogy Tony ennyit foglalkozzon vele, ilyen erőfeszítéseket tegyen érte. Mikor ennek hangot adott, a milliárdos komolyan a szemébe nézett, majd azt mondta neki:

\- Te a fiam vagy, mondjon bárki bármit. Nálad jobb srácot senki sem kívánhatna, néha irigy is vagyok az igazi szüleidre, hogy ilyen klassz kölyköt hoztak össze, és persze Mayre, mert felnevelhetett téged. Nekem már jóformán nincs is dolgom, de amit megtehetek, azt meg is fogom.  
\- Mr. Stark, de hát én... – kezdte tétován az ellenkezést.  
\- Nekem nem lehet gyerekem, de mindig is akartam egyet. Úgyhogy hagyd, hogy ez a bolond vénember kiélje magát – nevetett kínosan, és a fiú meg mert volna esküdni, hogy Tony szemét elhomályosították a könnyek, de erről nem bizonyosodhatott meg, mert a férfi elfordult, figyelmét inkább az asztalon hagyott páncélrészletnek szentelte.  
\- Én is szeretem magát, Mr. Stark – mosolygott rá melegen, mire a feltaláló visszafordult felé, aztán kitárta a karjait.  
Peter tett ugyan egy bizonytalan lépést, de aztán megtorpant. A mentora mindent kiolvasott a tágra nyílt szemekből, és csak bólintott egyet, mire a tanítványa olyan hévvel vetette magát a karjaiba, mint egy kisgyermek, aki hosszú ideje nem látta az apját. Tony nem tiltakozott, csak nevetett, majd a hátára simította az egyik tenyerét, a másikkal pedig magához ölelte. A tinédzser a fejét a mellkasára hajtotta, szemeit lehunyta, és csak hallgatta a zseni szívverését és lélegzetét.  
\- Én is szeretlek, kölyök – sóhajtotta néhány perc múlva. – És csak Tony, világos?  
\- Igen, Mr... Tony – bontakozott ki az ölelésből, pillantását a feltalálóra emelte, és már automatikusan azt akarta mondani, hogy Mr. Stark, mikor észbe kapott.  
Ez a jelenet játszódott le benne újra és újra, mikor Happy felhívta. Még iskolában volt, de kapott egy üzenetet, hogy sürgős, vegye fel, így kikérezkedett a mosdóba.  
\- Mi történt? – suttogta a torkában dobogó szívvel, mikor lenyomta a zöld gombot.  
Néhány másodpercig csak a csendet hallgatta, amit egy reszketeg sóhaj tört meg.  
\- Igazából Pepper szeretett volna téged felhívni, de nem engedtem neki ilyen állapotban – szólalt meg végül a férfi.  
A fiú hallotta a hangján, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendbe, és ugyan a pókösztöne egész nap aktív volt, nem tulajdonított túl nagy jelentőséget neki. Máskor is kelt már migrénnel, és epét is hányt már tőle, azonban aznap még a legerősebb fájdalomcsillapító sem akart hatni, és hiába volt kótyagos a feje, May beküldte az iskolába, mert már így is épp elég hiányzást szedett össze. Abban a pillanatban azonban kezdett értelmet nyerni az egész, s ekkor az addigra tompuló fájdalom is újra felébredt, a félelem végigszikrázott a gerince mentén, és megtelepedett a gyomrában.  
  
\- Mi történt?! – követelte a választ kétségbeesetten.  
\- Peter, a sajtókonferencia... – kezdte Happy.  
\- Mi van vele? Valaki megtámadta aput? - szakította félbe. A jeges rémület miatt elveszítette minden csepp türelmét, csak választ akart, minél hamarabb, hogy a kellemetlen szúrás a hasában enyhüljön, zsibbadt agya pedig végre kiutat találjon a pánik okozta sűrű ködből.  
\- Nem, Pete, Tony... A konferencia után szívrohamot kapott a liftben. Friday értesítette a mentőket, és alig pár perc múlva ott is voltak... De nem tudták megmenteni – a szavak nehezen gördültek le a férfi nyelvéről, minden egyes betűt ólomsúlyúnak érzett.  
\- Nem, az nem lehet! – kiáltotta hisztérikus hangon a tinédzser. – Apu erős, nem... Nem halhatott meg! Az lehetetlen.  
\- Pete, kérlek nyugodj meg!  
\- Nem, az nem lehet! – roskadt a fal tövébe.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy telefonon kellett elmondanom, de jelenleg nem tudok elszakadni Peppertől.  
Ha... Ha szeretnél, nyugodtan menj haza, elintézek mindent. Sőt, küldök egy kocsit, rendben?  
\- Nem... Nem kell, haza tudok menni – suttogta remegő hangon, majd szipogva letörölt egy elszabadult könnycseppet a szeme sarkából. – Happy, köszönöm, hogy szóltál.  
\- Bár sohasem történt volna meg, kölyök.  
\- Majd... Felmegyek a toronyba.  
\- Akkor majd találkozunk – sóhajtotta a férfi, aztán bontotta a vonalat.  
Peter még tíz percig ült a sarokban, majd felkapta a táskáját, és kiviharzott az iskolából. Úgy rohant, mintha üldöznék, mielőbb menedéket akart találni, mert még a gondolatot is gyűlölte, hogy valaki sírni lássa.  
Mikor hazaért, ledobta a cuccát az ajtó előtt, ezután a kanapéra roskadt, végül bekapcsolta a tv-t. A tenyerébe temetett arccal hallgatta a híradásokat, amik arról szóltak, hogy az apukája meghalt. Azonban néhány perc múlva már képtelen volt elviselni, fuldoklóként kapott a távirányító után, és kikapcsolta a készüléket, aztán csak zokogott, keservesen, egészen addig, míg a nagynénje haza nem ért.  
Aznap este May néni karjaiban talált rá az álom, a nőnek pedig nem volt szíve elvenni tőle az utolsó szalmaszálat, ami kapaszkodott, így a fiút ölelve aludt el a kanapén.  
Az elkövetkezendő napok nem lettek könnyebbek, mindössze elapadtak a könnyek. Az emlékei kísértették, éjjel és nappal egyaránt, úgy csinálta végig a napokat, hogy alig aludt három-négy órát. Ugyan May megengedte, hogy addig otthon maradhasson, amíg le nem zajlik a temetés, de attól még szembe kellett néznie Neddel, MJ-vel, és mindenki mással, aki a hogyléte felől érdeklődött. Szíve szerint megmondta volna mindannyiuknak, hogy tűnjenek el, hagyják egyedül, de csak szomorúan mosolygott, és újra meg újra elismételte, hogy minden rendben van. Hazugság volt, de ezt bárki kiszúrhatta, aki csak egy kicsit is ismerte.  
Alig három nappal Tony halála után Pepper meglátogatta. Nem beszéltek sokat, többnyire egymásba kapaszkodva sírtak, pedig a vörös hajú azzal a szándékkal érkezett, hogy megbeszéljen néhány dolgot az örökléssel és a feltaláló feltételeivel kapcsolatban.

\- A Bosszúállók is ott lesznek a temetésen – jegyezte meg a nő rezignáltan, miközben a teáját kortyolgatta, amit Peter azért készített neki, hogy megnyugodjon.  
Előtte is ott gőzölgött egy, de nem tudta magát rábírni arra, hogy néhány apró kortynál többet leerőltessen a torkán.  
Amióta megtudta, mi történt, alig evett, pedig May rimánkodott neki, sőt még rendelt is a kedvenc étterméből, mégsem változott a helyzet. A torkában egyre csak növekedett egy gombóc, amit a fájdalom és a kétségbeesés táplált.  
\- Azok a szemetek meg mi a fenét akarnak? – sötétedett el a tinédzser tekintete.  
\- Ők... – kezdte, majd mély levegőt vett, hogy folytatni tudja. – Ők fogják vinni a koporsót. Rogers pedig beszédet mond.  
\- Na, azt már nem! – állt fel hirtelen. A feszültség csak úgy szikrázott körülötte, Pepper pedig egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy a kölyök valami őrültségre készül.  
\- Drágám, nyugodj meg, kérlek – simította a tenyerét a fiú ökölbe szorult kezére.  
\- Miért kell ez? Nem elég, hogy élőben közvetítik az egészet, még azok is ott lesznek, akik miatt apu meghalt?! Ráadásul...  
\- Hidd el, én is pontosan ugyanilyen hevesen elleneztem, de van, aminek eleget kell tennünk. Muszáj a médiát, az embereket lenyugtatnunk, az ő elvárásaikat kell teljesítenünk – magyarázta keserűen.  
\- Kinek az utasítása ez?  
\- Az Egyesült Nemzeteké. Maximoffot hűvösre rakták, a többi Bosszúálló pedig aláírta az Egyezményt, és kell a pozitív médiavisszhang. Jobb alkalmat persze nem találtak erre az egészre...  
\- Akkor mondd meg nekik, hogy márpedig ez apáról szól, nem a kibaszott Bosszúállókról!  
\- Semmibe vették.  
\- Akkor majd én elbeszélgetek velük!  
\- Figyelj rám, bogaram, jó? – állt fel, majd mindkét tenyerével közrefogta a kamasz arcát. – Sajnálom, de nem tehetünk semmit. Tony nem véletlenül nem fedte fel Pókember személyazonosságát Ross előtt. Meg akart téged védeni, hogy a te kezed ne köthessek még.  
Ha most szembeszállsz velük, akkor az eddigi erőfeszítései értelmetlenné válnak.  
\- Nem csinálhatnak ingyen cirkuszt apu temetéséből! – eredtek el a könnyei. - Tudom, kincsem, tudom – ölelte magához Pepper.  
A nő olyan volt számára, mint egy pótmama, bármikor megkereshette, ha valamilyen problémája akadt. Egyszer azért jött ki a vezetői értekezletről a megbeszélés kellős közepén, mert Peter betörte az orrát, Tony pedig átmenetileg elérhetetlen volt. Legalább úgy gondoskodott róla, mint a milliárdos, és amikor eljött az első anyák napja, mióta megismerte az Industries vezérigazgatóját, nem csak Maynek vitt ajándékot, hanem Peppernek is. A nő akkor könnyekig meghatódott a szerény virágcsokor és a fülig vörös, zavart tinédzser láttán, majd felpattant az íróasztalától, és szorosan magához ölelte.

Most sem volt ez másképp, és a jelenléte lassan megnyugtatta a feldúlt fiút.  
\- Ott leszek, ígérem. De inkább valahol meghúznám magam hátul... – szorította meg a nő kezet, mikor elengedték egymást.  
\- Tudom, drágám, tudom – pillantott rá megértően.  
\- Ugye nem haragszol? – nézett rá hatalmas szemekkel.  
\- Nem fogom semmissé tenni Tony eddigi munkáját. Tisztában vagyok vele, miért van rá szükség, és hidd el, ő sem haragszik meg, ha inkognitóban maradsz – mosolyodott el halványan Pepper.  
\- May néni is szeretne ott lenni, ha nem gond...  
\- Őt szívesen látjuk, ne aggódj, de most mennem kell, szívem, még ezeregy elintéznivalóm van – nyomott egy csókot az arcára.  
\- Még egy kérdés - erre Pepper megtorpant, letette a táskáját is, amiben eddig kutakodott, és félig rettegve, félig kíváncsian pillantott Peterre. - Ugye csak egy üres páncél lesz a koporsóban?  
A nő ledermedt, teljességgel meglepte, hogy Tony beszélt a felajánlásról. Egészen addig azt hitte, a zseni szándékosan eltitkolta a fiú elől a dolgot, figyelembe véve a természetét, és hogy milyen hevesen reagált arra, ha a fogadott apjának akár egy haja szála is meggörbült.  
\- Elmesélte az egész történetet. Azt mondta, hogyha segíthet az emberiségen, akkor inkább boncolják fel, és ne értelmetlenül rohadjon a föld alatt - magyarázta a kamasz, mikor percek múltával sem kapott választ. A hangja elárulta, mennyire nem helyesli a dolgot, de nem tette szóvá az ellenérzését, a nő mégis jól tudta, hogy így van.  
\- Én sem értek vele egyet, de ez az ő döntése volt, és ami azt illeti, teljesen rá vall...  
\- Ki tudja még rajtunk kívül?  
\- Rhodey.  
\- Jobb is így, nem akarom, hogy a Kapitány és a csapata hőbörögjön. Egyébként sem tartozik rájuk.  
Pepper még búcsúzóul szorosan megölelte, és a fülébe súgta, hogy legyen erős, majd elment.

A temetés reggelén ismét migrénre és hanyingerre kelt hajnal három tájékán. Indulás előtt egy órával még mindig a vécé mellett ücsörgött, s a szeme alatt széles karikák sötétlettek, a kialvatlansága jeleként. Annyira nem volt gyomra ehhez az egészhez, de végül összeszedte magát, azonban a temető bejáratánál újra elfogta a hányinger. Ennek ellenére a nénikéje támogatásával végigcsinálta a szertartást. A hátsó sorok egyikében foglaltak helyet, ahol teljesen elvegyülhettek a tömegben, de feszélyezte a sok ember, a levegő fojtogatta, és nagyon erősen kellett koncentrálnia, hogy ne ájuljon el, vagy jobb pillanataiban ne végezzen ki egy Bosszúállót.  
Undorodott az előadásuktól, a Kapitány beszédétől, hogy ők vehették a vállukra a koporsót. Annyira szeretett volna a kis csoport részese lenni, akik ebben a megtiszteltetésben részesültek, de félő volt, felismernék a hangjáról, és nem kockáztathatta, hogy lebukjom.  
Jeges gyűlölettel szemlélte a társaságot és Barnest, aki szintén részt vett az eseményen. Egyedül Vízióra nem haragudott, de ő végig Tony mellett állt, és nem is vegyült az árulókkal, csak addig, míg a kis szánjáték megkövetelte.  
Igazából nem értette, a bérgyilkos mit keresett egyáltalán ott, hiszen ő volt az, aki megölte a zseni szüleit, de gyanította, Rogers ötlete volt az egész.  
Miután véget ért a temetés, a tömeg pedig eloszlott, kért néhány percet Maytől, hogy elbúcsúzhasson Tonytól, azonban legalább egy fél órát kellett még várnia, mire a Bosszúállók elvonszolták a valagukat. Nem hallotta, de felfigyelt rá, hogy veszekednek, azonban nem volt arra kíváncsi, mégis min, csak akkor merészkedett közelebb, mikor szétszéledtek.  
Félig megkönnyebbülten, félig végtelenül szomorúan térdelt le a sírkő mellé, ujjai reszketve simítottak végig a feliraton: Anthony Edward Stark, élt negyvenhét évet.  
  
\- Tudom, hogy igazából valahol egy hideg boncasztalon fekszel, szétnyitott mellkassal, és azt is, hogy most nagyon-nagyon nem lennél rám büszke, ha látnád, hogy annak ellenére, a tudomány embere vagyok, hozzád beszélek – mosolyodott el halványan. – Csak... Hiányzol, apa. Mindig csak viccelődve hívtalak így, de komolyan gondoltam mindig, ugye tudod? Lehet,  
a vér nem köt minket össze, de te vagy az én apukám, akivel együtt bütyköltük a páncélokat, akivel baseball meccsre mentem... - egy kicsit elhallgatott, majd reszketegen felsóhajtott. - Nagyon szeretlek, és mindig is szeretni foglak. Köszönök mindent, apu, ígérem, egy napon büszke leszel rám, és méltóvá válok a nevedhez.  
Még egyszer végigfuttatta a kezét a hideg márványon, majd lassan felállt, és visszament Mayhez, aki már a kapuban várta. A nő szeméből sütött az aggodalom, mikor pedig odaért hozzá, magához húzta a fiút, hogy egy hosszú, vigasztaló ölelésben részesítse.  
\- Hogy ment? – sóhajtotta.  
\- Megígértem neki, hogy büszke lesz rám – lehelte a fiú.  
\- Mindig is az volt – simított végig Peter arcán.  
\- Ezt... Nemrég adta. Azt mondta, csak akkor juttassam el hozzád, ha valami történik vele – nyújtott át egy borítékot May, mire a tinédzser azonnal elvette tőle, feltépte a tetejét, majd kivette belőle a levelet.  
Ekkor tudatosult csak benne, hogy sohasem látta még Tony kézírását, de ez alkalommal  
megbizonyosodhatott róla, hogy nem véletlenül preferálta a milliárdos a kézzel írt jegyzetek helyett a számítógépes feljegyzéseket. Elengedett egy halvány mosolyt, mikor elkezdte megfejteni, mit akar jelenteni a macskakaparás a papíron. Mikor befejezte, csak visszacsúsztatta a lapot a borítékba, letörölte az időközben eleredt könnyeit, majd mosolyogva ennyit mondott Maynek: Köszönöm.

\- Elárulhatod, mi van benne? - kérdezte csendesen az asszony.  
\- Örvendek a találkozásnak, Mrs. Parker - nyúlt a nénikéje kezéért, majd mosolyogva lágy csókot lehelt rá. - A nevem Peter Parker Stark.


	4. Nem vagyok hős, és nem vagyok kőből

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mégis, ki felejti el, ha a testvérét elveszik tőle?

A Bosszúállók szétszéledtek, majdnem annyi felé, ahányan voltak. Natasha felismerte a tetteik súlyát és következményeiket, így egyedül folytatta, Vízió végig Tony mellett állt, ezért semmi esetre sem csatlakozott a Kapitányhoz, Bucky csak azért maradt, mert Steve a barátja volt, Rhodey pedig semmi esetre sem volt hajlandó egy légtérben tartózkodni a legjobb barátja gyilkosaival.  
Mivel Wanda átadása után mindannyian aláírták az Egyezményt, így kaptak feladatot bőven, de sohasem tudták egyiket sem úgy teljesíteni, ahogyan azt az Egyesült Nemzetek elvárták volna. Sebesültek, jelentős anyagi károk, néha pedig halottak szegélyezték útjukat.  
Rogers hiába volt jó katona, alkalmatlannak bizonyult a csapat irányítására. Csak a sokadik alkalomra volt hajlandó belátni a tényt, miszerint őt nem áldották meg olyan jó vezetői képességekkel, mint Tonyt.  
Mindezek ellenére nem állították őket le, szinte minden héten kaptak valamilyen küldetést, az egyetlen kikötés az volt, hogy szigorúan követniük kellett Ross hadnagy utasításait.  
Rhodey kárörvendő mosollyal figyelte a szerencsétlenkedésüket, holott elláthatta volna őket tanácsokkal, azonban azt akarta, hogy szenvedjenek. Idő közben javult az állapota, és Tony szerkezetével a járás, sőt a Harcigép páncél viselése sem jelentett problémát, de utóbbit nem öltötte magára, mert nem sokkal a barátja halála után visszavonult.  
  
Ettől függetlenül, mint tanácsadó aktív maradt, és gyakran segítette a katonaság és Ross munkáját. Ez alól kivételt képeztek a Bosszúállók bevetései, azokba nem szólt bele, ha tehette, de legnagyobb bánatára minden egyes küldetésük alatt ott kellett ülnie az irányítószobában. Néha azt kívánta, bár jönne valami vagy valaki, aki örökre leszámol velük, hogy igazságot szolgáltathasson.  
Túlságosan nagy volt a veszteség, árulónak érezte volna magát, ha összedolgozik Rogers-sszel és a bandájával, így csak figyelte az eseményeket, már ha érdekelte egyáltalán, hogy mi történik a hatalmas képernyőkön, amit a többi tanácsadó árgus szemekkel mustrált.  
Eltelt egy év, kettő, majd három, de nem enyhült a fájdalom, amit Tony elvesztése okozott. A halála évfordulóján sosem ment dolgozni, délelőtt ellátogatott a temetőbe, elmesélte a legjobb barátjának, mik történtek a legutóbbi találkozásuk óta, aztán egy csokor friss virágot helyezett a sírra, ha pedig szükséges volt, megöntözte a rózsabokrot és a nefelejcseket. Az előbbit Pepper, utóbbit Peter ültette, s azóta is minden évben szirmot bontottak, majd addig tündököltek, míg be nem köszöntött a tél.  
A harmadik évfordulón is úgy tett, mint az összes többin. Reggel korán kelt, elugrott a közeli virágkötészetbe, majd tizenegy körül megérkezett a temetőbe. Nehéz szívvel szállt ki az autóból, és csak lassan ért az úticéljához, minden lépése ordított a tehetetlenségtől és a bizonytalanságtól.  
Komótosan elhelyezte a csokrot, csak hogy adjon magának egy kis időt a felkészülésre. Sosem tudta, hogy kezdje el a mondanivalóját, de amint végre rávette magát, ömlöttek belőle a szavak.  
Némi habozással kezdett mesélni Tonynak Pep esküvőjéről, majd arról, hogy fogadott fia mennyire retteg az érettségitől, pedig egészen eddig csak kitűnő eredményeket szerzett, illetve, hogy a MIT-re fog menni, akárcsak ők ketten.  
Ekkor hirtelen megállt, mert ez emlékeket idézett föl benne. Harminchat évvel ezelőtt találkozott először Tony Starkkal, aki tizennégy éves kora ellenére felvételt nyert a Michigani Tudományegyetemre.  
Az érkezése előtt már mindenki róla pletykált, így senkit sem ért meglepetésként, mikor a csodagyerek először feltűnt a főbejárat előtt.  
  
A hallgatók nem fogadták túl pozitívan a tinédzser fiút, és Tonynak hamarosan azzal kellett szembesülnie, hogy akárhányszor elhalad egy csapat diák mellett, azok kritikusan mérik végig. Az első félév alatt nem is sikerült barátokat szereznie, és ugyan meg volt szokva a szituációval, mégis reménykedett benne, hogy talán lesz valaki, akivel összehaverkodik. A fiatal és naiv Tony Stark azonban hatalmasat tévedett. Hónapokon keresztül bolyongott egyedül a folyosókon, az előadásokon és ebédnél sem akadt társasága, aki mégis, az mind csak ki akarta használni. Az ifjú géniusz persze nem volt hülye, rögtön felismerte a helyzetet, épp ezért nagyon óvatosan viselkedett mindenkivel.  
Rhodeyval a második félévben lettek csoporttársak, addig még csak nem is találkoztak. Az idősebb srác néha látta Tonyt az egyetem előtt, mikor délutánonként felvette a sofőrje, és először azt gondolta róla, hogy egy beképzelt, pénzes seggfej. Aztán egy nap betévedt a fiú mosdóba, ahol néhány másodéves épp arra készült, hogy jól ellássák a kölyök baját.  
–    Csak azért vagy itt, mert apuci pénzeli az egyetemet – köpte a szavakat az egyik támadója, akiben James Dustin Coopert vélte felfedezni.  
–    És mi van abból? Az enyém legalább megteheti – húzódtak gúnyos mosolyra Stark ajkai.  
Már akkor sem adta magát könnyen, olyan szenvedélyes tűz égett a szemeiben, hogy Rhodey egyetlen pillanatig úgy gondolta, nem fog beleavatkozni a dologba, hiszen úgyis meg tudja védeni magát a milliárdos csemete.  
Arra viszont nem számított, hogy a Dustin ezt nem hagyja annyiban, és akkorát bemos majd a pimasz suhancnak, hogy felreped a szája.  
–    Na most pofázz, Stark! – lökte a falnak a fiút.  
–    Hagyjátok őt békén! – szakította őket félbe Rhodey.  
–    Tűnj innen, Rhodes, vagy te is kapsz egyet – röhögött Jonathan Miles, aki eddig csak csendben figyelte a haverját.  
–    Azt mondtam, hagyjátok őt békén – ismételte halálosan nyugodtan.  
A másik kettőnek sem kellett több indok, azonnal nekiestek. Azzal a lehetőséggel azonban egyikük sem számolt, hogy James apja katona volt, aki remek kiképzésben részesítette a fiát, és nem is olyan fiatal, mint az előző áldozatuk. Egyenlő erőviszonyok mellett azonban már nem értek semmit sem, Rhodey eltörte az egyik orrát, a másiknak pedig egy monoklival gazdagodott.  
–    Rohadj meg, Rhodes! – kiáltotta a vérző orrú Cooper az ajtóból még, aztán a haverjával együtt eltűntek.  
–    Hé, minden oké? – térdelt le Tony mellé, aki egészen eddig csendben maradt, és próbált arra koncentrálni, hogy ne forogjon vele a világ.  
–    Köszönöm, de meg tudtam volna magam védeni – sziszegte ellenségesen. Megpróbált felállni, mert idő közben a fal tövében kötött ki, de csak seggre huppant.  
–    Hát azt láttam... – jegyezte meg keserűen az idősebb, majd a kezét nyújtotta, amit kelletlenül fogadott el a fiú.  
–    Hadd halljam, te mit akarsz? – sóhajtotta beletörődve Tony.  
–    Hé, kölyök, azért segítettem, mert szarban voltál. Mifelénk nem szokás ezért bármit is kérni. Egyébként James Rhodes vagyok.  
–    Tudom, együtt járunk fizikára és műszaki rajzra. Engem meg bizonyára ismersz.  
–    Nem jössz túl jól ki a többiekkel, mi? – próbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni, miközben Tony a sérülését vizsgálta a tükörben.  
–    Nyilvánvaló – horkantotta, de azonnal meg is bánta a mozdulatot, mert mikor megrándult az ajka, felszisszent a fájdalomtól.  
–    Elkísérjelek a gyengélkedőre?  
–    Egyedül is odatalálok – vágta rá barátságtalanul Stark.  
–    Ha agyrázkódásod van, ami igen valószínű, összeeshetsz út közben. Nem vállalom azért a felelősséget, mert ilyen állapotban magadra hagytalak – ellenkezett James, és akkor még fogalma sem volt róla, mennyire jól tette.  
–    Mondtam, hogy kopj le. Megvagyok.  
Minden áron bizonyítani akarta az igazát, így megpróbált távozni, azonban rosszul merte fel a terepet, és nekiment a falnak útközben.  
–    A mellékelt tábla is azt mutatja... – motyogta Rhodey, miközben összekaparta, majd ellentmondást nem tűrve elindult vele a gyengélkedő felé.  
–    Hé, tegyél már le, nem vagyok gyerek! – nyavalygott az ifjú zseni.  
–    Ó, fogd már be, könyörgöm! Épp segíteni próbálok! – tört ki belőle, mire Tony megszeppent egy kicsit, és nem fűzött hozzá semmi mást, csak makacsul bámulta a padlót.  
A nővér meg sem lepődött rajta, hogy a fiú ismét az ő vendégszeretetüket volt kénytelen élvezni. Mint később kiderült, a fél év alatt rendszeresen keveredett verekedésbe, és általában ő is itta meg a levét.  
James ott maradt vele, amíg ellátták, aztán utána is, mivel a nővér megkérte, hogy maradjon vele, mert a fiatalurat bent tartják megfigyelésre.  
  
–    Nem kell itt legyeskedned, csak nyögd ki, mit akarsz. Pénz kell? – szólalt meg egy óra forgolódás után Tony.  
–    Tudod, egy kicsit lesokkolt, amit Mrs. Greene mondott. Tényleg minden héten itt kötsz ki? – érdeklődött az idősebb srác.  
–    Ne terelj. Mi kell? – követelte.  
–    Akkor te sem, és válaszolok.  
–    Igen – vallotta be végül kelletlenül.  
–    Jól van, haladunk. A válaszom pedig az, hogy semmi.  
–    Ugyan már, ne nézz hülyének! – horkantotta.  
–    Ahhoz képest, hogy a kétszázat üti az intelligencia hányadosod, nem vagy egy lángelme, ha az emberekről van szó – nevetett Rhodey.  
–    Elég jól ismerem az embereket ahhoz, hogy tudjam, mindenki akar valamit.  
–    Kibaszott szomorú, mikor egy tizennégy éves ilyesmit mondd neked, ugye tudod?  
–    Miért, talán nem így van?  
–    Nem. Én egyáltalán nem akarok semmit, engem egyszerűen úgy neveltek, hogy segítsek azoknak, akik bajban vannak.  
Sikerült meglepnie Tonyt, olyannyira, hogy elfelejtett válaszolni, csak hatalmas szemekkel bámult rá. James halványan elmosolyodott, nem látszott rajta, azonban borzalmasan dühös volt. El sem tudta képzelni, ennek a szerencsétlen srácnak min kellett keresztülmennie, hogy így lássa a világot.  
Ezek után egy ideig csendben voltak mind a ketten, majd beszélgetni kezdtek, hogy elüssék az időt. Szinte észre sem vették, hogy hajnalodik, annyira belefeledkeztek, a társalgásba, aztán Mrs. Greene figyelmeztette, hogy lassan ideje volna nyugovóra térni.  
Akkor fogalma sem volt még arról, hogy ez a találkozás mennyire sorsfordító lesz mindkettejük számára. Arra számított, hogy soha többet nem adódik lehetősége beszélgetni a millárdos palántával, azonban másnap Tony alaposan meglepte, mikor az egyik közös előadásukon leült mellé.  
–    Hát te? – pillantott döbbenten a kamaszra.  
–    Itt senki sem dumál körülöttem – vonta meg a vállát, mire Rhodey annyiban hagyta a dolgot, habár sejtette, hogy ez csak egy kifogás volt.  
Hamarosan már szinte minden előadáson az ifjú Stark mellett foglalt helyet, de egyáltalán nem bánta, sőt, visszagondolva a legjobb dolognak tartotta, ami valaha is történt vele. Tony rendkívüli tudással rendelkezett, és rendszeresen bocsátkozott vitába a professzorokkal, amit természetesen a páholyból lehetett a legjobban élvezni.  
Lassan elkezdtek összecsiszolódni, habár az elején nagyon nehéz volt kialakítani a beszélőviszonyt. Azok után egyre több időt töltöttek együtt, végül az első év végére már annyira jóba lettek, hogy szobatársakká váltak.  
Rhodeynak sosem volt túl sok barátja, és szinte mindegyikükkel megszakadt a kapcsolata az érettségi után. Tony viszont más volt, hiába érkezett el a nyári szünet, szinte minden nap beszéltek, sőt, a fiú meghívta magához egy hónapra New Yorkba, és ekkor találkozott először Howard és Maria Starkkal.  
A találkozó után annyi időt töltött a sráccal, amennyit csak tudott. Sejtette, hogy nem éppen mintaszülei vannak, de a bánásmódjukon teljesen meglepődött. Ezek után határozta el, hogy soha többé nem hagyja el a fiút, és kezdett rá úgy tekinteni, mint egy kisöccsre, akit meg kell védenie minden rossztól.  
Az idő hihetetlen gyorsasággal telt, és már csak arra eszméltek fel, hogy befejezték a második évüket, és túl vannak két kifejezetten kalandos féléven.  
  
Az utolsó közös nyarukat Philadelphiában töltötték, Rhodey szülővárosában. Éjszakánként kint feküdtek a tetőn, a jövőjükről beszélgettek, az álmaikról és a céljaikról. Mrs. Rhodes minden reggel palacsintával várta őket, és szeretetteljes mosollyal, jól megölelgette és megpuszilgatta mindkét srácot, majd az asztalhoz zavarta őket. Tonyra nagy hatást tett az asszony, utána soha többé nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a jó Robertát, és akárhányszor gondolt rá, mindig melegséggel töltötte őt el.  
Aztán elérkezett az ősz, a legutolsó viszgaidőszak, majd mind a ketten lediplomáztak, Rhodey pedig bevonult a katonaságba. Az ifjú géniusz szíve összetört, mikor megtudta, hogy a legjobb barátja Afganisztánba készül, és foggal-körömmel harcolt a döntése ellen. Akkor vesztek először össze olyan komolyan, és később sem akadt rá példa, hogy ilyesmi történt volna.  
James a cimborája tiltakozása ellenére is elment Ázsiába, azok után pedig egy ideig nem is beszéltek. Aztán négy évvel később karácsony előtt néhány nappal, egy éjjel felkeltette a felettese, azzal az indokkal, hogy sürgős hívása van. Nem kis meglepődésére a vonal másik végén Tony volt, és már azonnal tudta, hogy hatalmas baj van, még mielőtt a másik megszólalt volna.  
–    A szüleim meghaltak – sóhajtotta néhány másodperc feszült csend után Stark.  
–    Tessék?!  
–    Autóbalesetet szenvedtek a repülőtérre menet. Rhodey, szükségem van rád! – vallotta be remegő hangon.  
–    Figyelj, Tones! Amilyen gyorsan csak tudok, megyek az Államokba, oké? Tarts ki addig! – vágta rá gondolkozás nélkül, mintha az a négy év meg sem történt volna, és még mindig azok az egyetemista srácok lennének, akik fingpárnát raktak a dékán székére a diplomaosztón.  
–    Köszönöm, Platypus! Elintézem, hogy egy óra múlva már úton legyél. Add a felettesed! – sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten.  
Mikor néhány óra múlva leszállt a repülőről, a legjobb barátja már várt rá, és még annál is borzalmasabban festett, mint amit elképzelt. Nem szólt egyikük sem semmit, csak bámultak egymásra. James törte meg a kialakult patthelyzetet, mikor szorosan átölelte, mire a fiú hangos zokogásban tört ki. Az ezt megelőző napokban tartotta magát, egy könnyet sem ejtett, de mikor Rhodey átkarolta, eltört nála a mécses.  
–    Hé, ennyire csak nem hiányozhattam – próbálta oldani a feszültséget a férfi.  
–    Sajnálom! – suttogta Tony elszoruló torokkal.  
–    Azt, hogy négy évig szóba sem álltál velem, vagy azt, hogy hazarendeltél? – érdeklődött. A mosolya mindent elárult: megbocsájtott a barátjának.  
–    Mindkettőt – törölte le a könnyeit a zseni nevetve.  
–    Sajnálom, hogy magadra hagytalak, Tones. Tudom, hogy szükséged lett volna rám.  
–    Vissza fogsz menni? – bukott ki a másikból a kérdés.  
–    Még két évet le kell húznom, utána hazajöhetek.  
–    Akkor máshogy kérdezem. Vissza akarsz menni?  
–    Kölyök, ezt még te sem tudod elintézni – kacagott keserűen.  
–    Először is, már nagykorú vagyok. Kettő, mennyiben fogadunk?  
James megkönnyebbülten konstatálta, hogy a kisöccse sötétbarna szemeiben végre valami más is tükröződött a végtelen szomorúságon kívül, ez pedig a kihívás okozta izgalom volt.  
–    Ha meg tudod tenni, akkor itt maradok veled – egyezett végül bele.  
–    Holnap ilyenkorra már veterán leszel – terült el az arcán egy önelégült vigyor.  
–    Ámen.  
–    Ne legyen a nevem Tony Stark, ha nem!  
A géniusz betartotta az ígéretét, mert másnap már a kezében tartotta a leszerelésről szóló papírt, illetve egy szerződést a légierőhöz. Kérdően pillantott fel a barátjára, mire az csak vállat vont.  
–    Kihasználtam, hogy néhányan jöttek eggyel az apámnak.  
–    Na, és a légierő? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Rhodes.  
–    Mindig is oda akartál menni, vagy nem? – értetlenkedett Tony.  
–    Hogy sikerült rávenned őket?  
–    Elragadó tudok lenni, ha akarok – rebegtette meg a szempilláit.  
–    Hát azt tudom – horkant fel.  
–    Nem aludtam semelyik fejesnek az ágyában, ne aggódj – forgatta a szemét.  
–    Csodálkozom, Tones. Pedig egyetemen nem voltál túl válogatós.  
–    Azóta változtak a dolgok, Platypus. Át kell vennem az Industriest, nem lehetek a balhés milliárdos palánta örökké – felelte komolyan.  
–    Hű. Ez most elgondolkoztatott.  
–    Mivel kapcsolatban?  
–    Tudom, hogy nehéz, ez az egész. Ráadásul karácsonykor... De biztosan készen állsz erre? Nekem ez egy elhamarkodott döntésnek tűnik – osztotta meg a kétségeit.  
–    Erre neveltek, ezért születtem. Nincs ebben semmi különös.  
–    Aggódom érted, ugye tudod?  
–    Jól vagyok – mosolyodott el.  
–    Hiányoztál, Tones – húzta magához.  
–    Te is, Rhodey, borzalmasan – sóhajtotta.  
–    Soha többet nem hagylak el, rendben?  
Az elkövetkezendő majd két évtizedben pedig így is tett, aztán Afganisztán ismét szétválasztotta őket.  
Három pokoli hónapon keresztül csak a testvérét kereste, azonban minden egyes nap csökkent az esély arra, hogy megtalálja. Az utolsó hónapban már a felettese megtiltotta neki, hogy folytassa a kutatást, de mindig sikerült legalább még egy repülést kiharcolnia magának. Marcangolta a bűntudat, amiért elhagyta a barátját, és elhatározta, addig nem nyugszik, míg meg nem találja, élve vagy holtan.  
  
A hírek arról szóltak, hogy Stark megkerülve a kormányt a terroristáknak adott egy fegyvereket, és az üzlet lebonyolítása közben fogták el, majd ölték meg. Rhodes nem bírta elviselni ezeket a rágalmakat, mert tudta, hogy a kisöccse sohasem tenne ilyet. Tony elveivel ütközött, hogy az ellenséggel szövetkezzen, ráadásul nem érdekelte annyira az anyagi haszon.  
Gyűlölte, hogy a testvérét Halálkufárnak nevezik, és senki sem gyászolja, hogy senki sem keresi őt olyan kétségbeesetten, mint ő. Ezeknek az embereknek szívesen megmutatta volna, milyen érzés elveszíteni valakit, akit annyira szeretsz, hogy gondolkodás nélkül adnád érte az életed.  
Már csak pislákolt benne a remény, még azt sem merte hinni, hogy egyáltalán a karjaiban tarthatja Tony testét, és tisztességesen eltemetheti, mikor a semmi közepén egy emberre találtak.  
Egy végtelenül hosszú negyedév után végre érzett valami mást is az elviselhetetlen bűntudaton és fájdalmon kívül, méghozzá boldogságot.  
A szíve hevesen kezdett el verni, alig bírta kivárni, hogy földet érjenek, mikor viszont végre belesüppedt a forró homokba, nem habozott, odasietett a férfihoz, akiben már messziről felismerte a legjobb barátját, habár borzalmasan nézett ki. Kórosan sovány volt, az atlétája vékony anyagán keresztülütöttek a bordái, a mellkasában pedig világított valami, ami egyáltalán nem tartozott oda.  
Abban a pillanatban viszont ez másodlagos volt, csak ezernyi hálaimát rebegve szorította magához az elveszett kisöccsét.  
–    Azt hittem, már sohasem jössz értem – tört ki Tonyból.  
–    Megígértem, hogy soha többet nem hagylak el, testvér! – mondta mélyen a szemébe nézve.  
Ezek után a kisöccse úgy tűnt, felnőtt, és végre tud vigyázni magára, de azért mindig sokkal nyugodtabb volt, mikor a zseni mellett harcolhatott. Ilyenkor valahogy nem rettegett attól, hogy valami baja esik, mert az életét adta volna Tonyért, és ez számára azt jelentette, hogy biztonságban van.  
Annyi mindent éltek át, harminc év nagyon gyorsan elszaladt, és Rhodey hirtelen csak azt vette észre, hogy a testvére, a legjobb barátja már nincs többé. Pedig alig tűnt egy hosszú, többnyire boldog pillanatnak a hézag a jelen és az első találkozásuk között.  
Mikor feleszmélt a nosztalgiázásból, nem volt vele tisztában, hogy mennyi időt töltött a múltba révedve, de utána fájdalmas volt megszólalnia, és nem tudta eldönteni, az emlékek vannak rá ilyen hatással, vagy a percek, amiket beszéd nélkül töltött.  
  
–    Hiányzol Tones, ugye tudod? – suttogta elszoruló torokkal.  
A virágokat kezdte el igazgatni, remélve, akkor végre eltűnik az a kellemetlen szorítás a mellkasából, de végül szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy attól nem fog enyhülni a gyász.  
–    Hiányoznak az idők, amikor mindig meg kellett mentenem a segged, az egyetemi évek, a közös harcok... Három év telt el, testvér. Azt sem tudjuk, mit tettek veled, a fiad felnőtt, Pepper megházasodott, és úgy tűnik, már senki sem emlékszik arra, hogy éltél, lélegeztél, szerettél. Talán én vagyok túl érzékeny, de nem tudom túltenni magam azon, hogy elmentél. Hiányzol öcsi, érted? – Az ajkai megremegtek, a tekintetét könnyek homályosították el. – Sosem hittem, hogy te adod fel hamarabb, hiszen olyan makacsan ragaszkodtál az életedhez! Túlélted Afganisztánt, a borzalmas gyerekkorodat, a new yorki csatát, aztán egy egyszerű szívroham elvitt. Egy szívroham!  
A könnyei utat találtak maguknak, a hangját erőtlenné vált, szipogott, és köhögött, öklét a szájához szorította, nehogy felzavarja a temető csendjét.  
Még mindig képtelen volt feldolgozni a történteket, pedig már rég le kellett volna zárnia magában. Mégis, ki felejti el, ha a testvérét elveszik tőle?  
Egy órával később vette rá magát, hogy végre hazainduljon, de még akkorra sem tudott teljesen megnyugodni. Elbúcsúzott Tonytól, közben pedig felidézte magában, milyen illata volt, és hányszor töltötte el melegséggel a szívét, mikor igazi kisöccs módjára bújt hozzá, védelmet keresve. Annyira szerette volna még egyszer így magához ölelni, hogy jól az eszébe véshesse, milyen érzés, és soha el ne felejthesse. Csak még egy napot kért, amit vele tölthet, egy boldog mosolyt, hogy ismét egymásba kapaszkodva zokoghassanak a megkönnyebbüléstől, mint minden alkalommal, mikor hosszú ideig nem láttak egymást. Csupán néhány percet, hogy örökre elbúcsúzhassanak, mert igenis hosszú az út a mennyországig.  
Este gyújtott néhány mécsest a feltalálóért, majd elmormolt egy imát, mert Tonyval ellentétben ő vallásos volt.  
Úgy hitte, a legjobb barátja már egy jobb helyen van, ahol senki sem bánthatja, s ez a gondolat adott neki minden egyes reggel erőt ahhoz, hogy felkeljen. Az egész értelmét veszítette volna, ha kiderül, a halál után nincs semmi, és egészen egyszerűen csak tudta, hogy a kisöccse, az imádott, más anyától és apától született kisöccse túl jó volt ahhoz, hogy az üresség várja ezután a gyötrelmes élet után.  
Másnap kialvatlanul és rossz hangulatban ébredt, a maradék reményeit pedig lerombolták, mikor közölték vele, hogy az újoncok helyett megint a Bosszúállók bevetését kell ügyelnie. Az időzítés eleve nem volt szerencsés, de végül rávette magát, hogy bemenjen az irányítóterembe.  
  
Felkészült, hogy szokásához híven csak csendben figyelje az eseményeket, viszont Isten úgy gondolhatta, hatalmas poén lenne a testvére halálának évfordulóját követően, ha a Kapitány segítséget kérne tőle.  
–    Rhodey, szükségünk lenne rád! – kiáltotta Rogers.  
James egy pillanatra teljesen ledermedt a dühtől, a ténytől, hogy az a szőke rohadék egyáltalán hozzá merészelt szólni, aztán felpattant, és Ross mellé sietett, mivel fogalma sem volt róla, a saját headsete mégis hol lehet, és nem is érdekelte igazán.  
–    Na ide figyelj, te felfuvalkodott pöcs! Még egyszer ne merészelj így hívni, mert ehhez csak az öcsémnek volt joga, akit megöltél, te szemétláda! Tönkretették, hogy saját magatokat mentsétek, ti önző rohadékok! Másodszor, ha nem tudnám, hogy ver téged és a nyomorult, áruló bandádat a sors eleget, én magam ölnélek meg, a puszta kezemmel. De nektek nagyobb büntetés, hogy életben kell maradnotok, csak ezért kímélem meg az életeteket. Tőlem a testvéremet vettétek el, egy fiútól az apját, a világtól pedig a legnagyobb hőst és egy csodálatos embert. Úgyhogy én csak nagyon remélem, hogy térdre borulva imádkozol valahol, te nyomorult, mert nem lesz, aki megmentsen titeket a pokoltól, ha eljön az ideje! – felelte jeges gyűlölettel, és halálos nyugalommal, majd a döbbent tekintetek kereszttüzében elegánsan elhagyta a helyiséget.  



	5. Ígérjétek meg, hogy nem fogtok sírni

–  Peter... Ideje lenne elpakolni Tony cuccait – sóhajtotta Pepper a szokásos reggeli telefonbeszélgetésük közepén.  
Valószínűleg már régóta nyomta a lelkét, és úgy gondolta, ez a megfelelő alkalom előállni ezzel, a fiút azonban olyannyira meglepték a pótmamája szavai, hogy megtorpant a járda közepén, és kellett néhány másodperc, mire megtalálta a hangját.  
–  Nem, az azt jelentené, hogy elfelejtettük! – ellenkezett.  
–  Nézd, kincsem, megértem. Nekem is nehéz, hidd el, és rá sem tudom venni magam, de eladtuk a tornyot. Ergo, kénytelenek vagyunk elszállítani onnan mindent…  
–  De nem dobhatjuk ki! – makacskodott tovább. A torkát szorongató pániktól egyre magasabb lett a hangja, az ajkai remegtek.  
–  Van, amit muszáj lesz... – próbálta őt meggyőzni a nő.  
–  Nem! Nem dobjuk ki apu dolgait! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten. A szemeit elöntötték a könnyek, és hirtelen alig kapott levegőt.  
Pepper átkozta magát, amiért megríkatta a tinédzsert. Tudta jól, milyen érzékeny téma nála az apukája, de kénytelen volt felhozni, mert már így is tovább húzták a kelleténél. Már az első néhány hónapban be kellett volna dobozolniuk mindent, de akkor Peter ugyanígy kiborult, így tehát úgy döntött, majd később, mikor már a sebek elkezdenek behegedni, amikor nem fáj annyira a fiúnak, megteszik. Aztán három év csak úgy elrepült, és alig maradt három napjuk, hogy elvigyék a személyes holmikat a korábbi Stark rezidenciáról.  
  
–  Akkor… ellesznek a raktárban. Így rendben van? – ajánlotta fel.  
–  Köszönöm – suttogta hálásan a fiú.  
–  Bogárkám, aggódom érted…  
–  Mert én még foglalkozom apuval? – vágta rá keserűen.  
Peter hangyányi erőfeszítést sem tett, hogy eltitkolja, mennyire rühelli Pepper férjét. Nem azzal volt problémája, hogy a pótmamájának van valakije, ugyanis Tonyval már akkor sem voltak együtt, mikor megismerte őket, hanem azzal, hogy amint az új férfi belépett az életébe, úgy tűnt, a zseni örökre megszűnt létezni számára, minden aspektusban.  
–  Figyelj, amikor te beléptél az életébe, már két éve nem alkottunk egy párt…  
–  Tudom jól, hogy miért szakítottatok, oké? De nem erről van szó – horkant fel. – Hanem arról, hogy olyan könnyedén túltetted magad azon, hogy a volt főnököd, szerelmed, a legjobb barátod meghalt. Úgy kezeled, mintha soha nem is létezett volna!  
–  Pete, kérlek! Tudod jól, hogy ez nem igaz.  
–  Mindegy. Suli után felmegyek, és összepakolok – motyogta kelletlenül.  
–  Rendben, majd én is felugrom.  
–  Ne! Szeretnék egy kicsit... Egyedül lenni vele…  
–  Rendben, de ha segítség kell, szólj – hagyta rá végül.  
–  Oké.  
–  Szeretlek, bogárkám – sóhajtotta szeretetteljesen, mire Peter is meglágyult.  
–  Én is, mami – mosolyodott el halványan.  
A beszélgetés az egész napjára rányomta a bélyegét. Eleve késett néhány percet az első órájáról, mert szüksége volt egy kis időre, hogy összeszedje magát tanítás előtt, aztán pedig képtelen volt koncentrálni bármire is. A fájdalmas görcs a gyomrában csak nem akart megszűnni, még akkor sem, mikor szinte megváltásként megszólalt az utolsó kicsengő.  
Sietve hagyta el az iskolát, nem törődött MJ-vel és Neddel, akik utána kiabáltak, habár a fülében ordító zenétől nem is hallott semmit. Mikor a toronyhoz érkezett, vett néhány mély lélegzetet a bejárat előtt, csak utána lépett be. Enyhe hányinger fogta el a liftben, le sem tudta venni a tekintetét arról a pontról, ahol Tonyt megtalálták. Emlékezett, milyen érzés volt a tv-ben látni azokat a képeket, amiknek sohasem lett volna szabad nyilvánosságra kerülnie, és amik annyira beleégtek az agyába, hogy még ennyi idő után is kísértették. Némi megkönnyebbülést érzett, mikor végre megérkezett a penthouse szintjére, és kiszakadhatott a felvonó fojtogató légköréből. A látvány ismerős volt, mégis teljesen ismeretlen, s ugyan semmit sem mozdítottak el a helyéről, mégis úgy érezte, mintha valami hiányozna. Elszoruló torokkal, tanácstalanul pillantott körbe, mert fogalma sem volt, mégis hol kezdje.  
  
Sóhajtva tette le a táskáját a kanapéra, aztán Tony hálószobája felé vette az irányt. Furcsa volt úgy végigsétálni a lakáson, hogy Friday nem csevegett vele, de tudta jól, már rég lekapcsolták az egész számítógépparkot, beleértve az MI szervereit is.  
A zseni hálószobája érintetlen volt, az ágyon hanyagul feküdt a köntöse a gyűrött ágynemű ölelésében. Mintha csak a nagy sietségben elfelejtett volna elpakolni... Még érezte a levegőben a férfi parfümjének jellegzetes illatát, a szoba tartósította azt, eltárolta az aromát azokra az időkre, mikor már csak a géniusz hiánya maradt.  
Kis gondolkodás után úgy döntött, a legbölcsebb a gardróbbal volna kezdeni, így fogott néhány dobozt, amiket a nappaliban talált, és elkezdte őket megtölteni ruhával.  
A tekintete homályos volt a könnyektől, szinte alig látta, mit dobozol be. Csak a ruhák anyaga nyújtott neki némi támpontot, és inkább megpróbált nem is arra gondolni, hogy egyszer mindez az apjáé volt. Különösen rosszul érezte magát, mikor a kezébe akadt az a póló, amit Tony születésnapjára csináltatott, és amin a „világ legjobb apukája” felirat szerepelt. Kicsit önzőnek gondolta magát, amiért ezt, és egy Black Sabbath-os felsőt végül megtartott, de szüksége volt valamire, ami a feltalálóé volt.  
Mikor végzett a hatalmas gardróbbal, következhetett minden más. A szoba egyre üresebbé, sivárabbá vált, és már alig emlékeztette valami őt Tonyra, amikor pedig körbetekintve szembesült ezzel, egy pillanatra összeszorult a szíve.  
Legnagyobb meglepetésére az egyik szekrényben talált egy dobozt, tele olyan holmikkal, amiket sohasem látott azelőtt. Főként fotókat tartalmazott, Howard és Maria Starkról, de volt benne bőven Rhodey-ról és Pepperről is, na meg néhány, amiken ott voltak a Bosszúállók is. Aztán a fiú lélegzete elakadt, mert akadtak olyanok is, melyeken kettejüket ábrázolták.  
Miközben belemélyedtek a szerelésbe, Peter tizenhatodik születésnapján, mikor Tony karjai szorosan átfonták, ő pedig boldogan simult az atyai ölelésbe. Ezer meg ezeregy pillanatkép, amik ki tudja, hogyan készültek.  
Milliónyi gondolat cikázott a fejében, érzései kakofóniájának ritmusára dobogott a szíve, közben pedig egy pillanatra sem tudta elszakítani a tekintetét a fotóktól. Végül néhány mély lélegzet után, a nyugalom határán egyensúlyozva, ezek kivételével minden visszatett az eredeti tárolóba, ami egy „törékeny” felirattal ellátott doboz alján pihent néhány méregdrága parfüm társaságában.  
  
Ezek után már csak az éjjeliszekrények tartalma maradt hátra. Újabb döbbenethullám futott végig rajta, mikor az egyetlen, keretbe foglalt képet megpillantotta az ágy mellett. Szintén ketten voltak rajta, itt azonban páncélt viseltek, és egy post-it lógott le a széléről.  
„Apa és fia bevetésen. Azt hiszem, nekem van a legjobb srácom a világon.”  
Az ajkai megremegtek, mondani akart valamit, de végül néma maradt. Beletörődő volt a csend, ami a toronyra borult, és nem akarta megsebesíteni a békességet egyetlen kimondott szóval sem. Végül nem bírta megállni, amint felocsúdott az első meghökkenésből, azonnal a saját, egyre csak terebélyesedő kupacához rakta. Néhány pillanatig még tanulmányozta a fotót, aztán visszafordult, és folytatta, amit abbahagyott.  
Kihúzva a legfelső fiókot újabb meglepetésekkel kellett szembesülnie, de ezúttal kellemetlenebbekkel. Tele volt narancssárga tégelyekkel, többségük szívgyógyszer, a többi antidepresszáns, altató és nyugtató. Tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta őket, aztán tekintete az üres kristálypohárra tévedt, amibe beleszáradt a borostyánszínű ital. Gyorsan összerakta a képet, a mellkasát pedig három éve először összeszorította a páni félelem.  
Tudta, hogy a zseni videónaplót vezetett, így a műhelyig rohant, ahol életre keltette a központi számítógépet. Keresgélt néhány percig, amíg meg nem találta a titkos meghajtót, mikor pedig megnyitotta a legfrissebb videófájlt, a szíve hevesebben kezdett el dobogni.  
–  Szóval, ma kaptam egy levelet Rogers-től. Igazán boldoggá tett vele, mit ne mondjak... Ennek örömére holnap sajtókonferenciát tartok. Elegem van az egészből, hogy még tőle is csak azt hallom, mit rontottam el, pedig ő épp ugyanolyan hibás, mint én. Tehát holnap tisztázok mindent – sóhajtotta, miközben ujjaival az orrnyergét dörzsölte.  
Egy ideig csak ült, tenyerébe temetett arccal, aztán valami megragadta a figyelmét, mert néhány másodpercig bámulta azt a bizonyos dolgot, aztán elmosolyodott.  
  
–  Hiányzik a srácom. Múlt héten láttam utoljára, azóta csak telefonon beszéltünk. Ami azt illeti, megfordult a fejemben, hogy holnapra szerzek valahonnan neki igazolást, de végül elvetettem az ötletet. Így is épp eleget hiányzott már miattam az iskolából, ráadásul fogalmam sincs, mennyire kezelne jól egy sajtótájékoztatót. Pedig mennyivel nyugodtabb lennék, ha itt lenne! Pepper biztosan megpróbál majd leállítani, de kivételesen nem fogom hagyni. Ha letudom holnap ezt a cirkuszt, biztosan a kölyökért megyek, a Ferrarival, aztán egy palacsinta mellett megbeszéljük, milyen napunk volt.  
Peter tágra nyílt szemekkel, pislogás nélkül meredt a képernyőre. Feszülten figyelte az eseményeket, remegő tagokkal, a szívét összeszorító rettegéssel, máskülönben már rég zokogásban tört volna ki, amint tudatosulnak benne a hallott információk.  
Friday figyelmeztette az alkotóját, hogy ideje volna bevennie e gyógyszereit, mire Tony csak bosszúsan szusszant egyet, aztán a kamera mögé nyúlt, a következő pillanatban pedig feltűnt a narancssárga tégely. Rutinosan pattintotta fel a tetejét, majd kivett két pirulát, aztán bevette, azt követően egy pohár vízzel öblítette le.  
–  Egy pohár whisky nem fog megártani, ugye? – érdeklődött.  
–  Nem hinném, uram, de nem ajánlatos – felelte készségesen az MI.  
–  Ittam már ezekre a szarokra, sohasem lett tőle különösebb bajom, csak egy jót aludtam. Szükségem van most egy kis kikapcsolódásra, nehéz időszakon vagyok túl, kislány.  
–  Tudom, uram.  
A tinédzser lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, hogy történjen végre valami, ami eloszlatja a kétségeit, amik elűzik a gondolatot a fejéből, hogy az apukája önként vetett véget az életének, de a felvétel véget ért, így nem tudta meg, ezek után mi történt.  
  
–  Uram, Mr. Stark nem attól az italtól vesztette életét – szólalt meg a semmiből Friday, mire annyira megrémült, hogy összerezzent.  
–  Friday? – pislogott körbe döbbenten.  
–  Bekapcsolta a központi számítógépet, uram, ezzel én is életre keltem – magyarázta az MI.  
–  Miért hívsz uramnak? Az nem én vagyok! – nyekeregte cérnavékony hangon.  
–  Az alkotóm úgy rendelkezett, ha történik vele valami, ön veszi át a helyét, uram.  
–  Tény-tényleg?  
–  Így van, uram.  
–  Friday, kérlek, mondd meg, miért halt meg apu? Könyörgöm! Az orvosa nem volt hajlandó megosztani velünk a boncolás jegyzőkönyvét.  
–  A szívgyógyszere mellett fogyaszthatott alkoholt, de természetesen csak mértékkel. A halála előtti nap kiugró értékeket tapasztaltam, mind a pulzusa, mind a vérnyomása a normál érték fölé emelkedtek, így azt a konklúziót vontam le, hogy a stressz okozta a szívrohamot, ami miatt életét vesztette.  
–  Tehát a Kapitány tehet mindenről?! – mordult fel, mint egy sebzett vadállat. A szemei veszélyesen villogtak, a máskor békés, barna íriszek elsötétültek, szinte összeolvadtak a koromfekete pupillákkal, amiket körülöleltek.  
–  Közvetetten igen. Ugye nem gondolta, hogy a mester szándékosan vetett véget az életének?  
–  Nem tudom, Fri, amikor megláttam azt a fél gyógyszertárat, én csak… Fogalmam sincs, mit gondoltam – túrt idegesen a hajába.  
–  Az alkotóm rendkívül ragaszkodónak bizonyult az életéhez, és az utolsó pillanataiban sem fordult meg a fejében, hogy feladja – magyarázta a mesterséges intelligencia szomorúan, mintha ő maga is gyászolna.  
–  Bár itt lenne most! – nyögte elfúló hangon, könnyes szemekkel.  
Friday nem válaszolt, a fiúra pedig tonnás súlyként nehezedett a magány. Remegő ajkakkal tekintett körbe a műhelyben, minden egyes részletét jól az emlékezetébe vésve, mert tudta, hogy iskola után soha többé nem jöhet ide, és nem láthatja a munkába mélyedni az apját.  Nem figyelheti őt egy gyermek rajongásával, és nem tanít majd neki olyan dolgokat, amiket csak egy zseni tudhat.  
  
Lassan járta körbe a hatalmas helyiséget, mindegyik páncél előtt megállt, tenyerét az azt védő üvegre tapasztotta, és csak figyelte a saját arcát visszatükröződni benne. Különösen sokat időzött a Mark VI.-nál, ugyanis a feltaláló ezt a modellt viselte, mikor legelőször találkoztak.  
Mindössze hét éves volt, hónapokig könyörgött Maynek és Bennek, hogy vigyék ki az expóra, mígnem beadták a derekukat. Emlékezett rá, milyen mámorító érzés volt, mikor felcsendült a Shoot to Thrill, a következő pillanatban pedig a páncélt viselő Tony landolt a színpadon. Teli torokból sikított, a többi Vasember-maszkos és kesztyűs kisgyerekkel egyetemben, akik az édesapjuk vállán ültek, és úgy néztek fel Starkra, mint egy istenre.  
Aztán hála Justin Hammernek, a csoda, amit az expó Peternek jelentett, rémálomba fordult át.  A tömegben elszakadt a nénikéjétől és a bácsikájától, majd egyenesen a Vanko által irányított robotok közé sodródott. Már akkor is bátor kölyök volt, nem félt, csak felemelte a kezét, és őszintén hitte, hogy ő is képes arra, amire Tony Stark. Mielőtt viszont bántódása eshetett volna, a füléhez közel valóban elsültek a repulzorok, mikor pedig megfordult, Vasember állt mögötte, teljes életnagyságban.  
–  Szép munka volt, kölyök – borzolta össze a haját a zseni. A kisfiú ugyan nem láthatta, de egyszerűen érezte a hangján, hogy mosolyog, és ez őt magát is erre késztette a műanyag maszk alatt.  
Mielőtt azonban bármit is válaszolhatott volna, Vasember elrepült, ő pedig csak bámult utána. Még ennyi évvel később libabőrös lett az emlékektől, a szíve hevesebben kezdett el dobogni, és valami különös melegség áradt szét a mellkasában.  
–  Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy megmentettél – nevetett halkan. – Sohasem mondtam el neked, mert féltem, hogy kinevetnél, vagy valami… Azonban én voltam a kölyök az expón. Nem voltam elég jó fiad ahhoz, hogy a rossz napjaidon elmondjam neked, mekkora hős vagy, mondjon bárki bármit, te vagy a legnagyobb Bosszúálló mind közül, mert te nem kaptál szuperkatona-szérumot, nem képeztek ki profi bérgyilkosnak, és nem vagy asgardi isten, csak egy ember, aki mégis hatalmas dolgokat vitt véghez egymaga.  
Három éve nyomták a lelkét ezek a gondolatok, mégsem tudott megkönnyebbülni, mikor végre kimondta őket, mert Tony sohasem hallhatta őket.  
  
–  Sajnálom! Sajnálom, amiért azt gondoltam rólad, önként vetettél véget az életednek, pedig tudhattam volna, te nem vagy ilyen gyáva. Bocsáss meg, ugyanis nem beszéltem neked elégszer arról, mennyire szeretlek és tisztellek. Ne haragudj rám, mert nem erősítettem meg az egyik olyan tetted, amiről még te is elhitted, hogy helyes! Ne haragudj rám ezért, apa!  
Tehetetlenül rogyott térdre, becsukta a szemét, és csak zokogott. Senkinek fogalma sem volt arról, mit érzett, milyen hatalmas bűntudat nehezedett a vállaira, amiért nem volt ott vele a sajtótájékoztató napján, pedig igazán megtehette volna, hogy aznap nem megy iskolába. Gyűlölte magát, mivel nem volt ereje elmenni Pepperrel végső búcsút venni, pedig tudta, a géniusz megérdemelte volna, hogy utoljára elmondja neki, mennyire szereti.  
Elveszítette az időérzékét, így fogalma sem volt róla, mikor fogytak el a könnyei, csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy későre járhat, mikor kinyílt a lift ajtaja, és a pótmamája lépett ki a felvonóból.  
–  Pete, kicsikém! – sietett oda hozzá, majd szorosan az ölelésébe zárta.  
–  Mit… mit keresel itt? – pillantott fel a nőre, mikor az örökkévalóságnak tűnő, békés pillanat után elengedte.  
–  Csak… gondoltam megnézem, hogy haladsz. Aztán Firday mondta, hogy itt vagy lent… Jól vagy, Peter?  
–  Nem, nem vagyok! – suttogta keservesen, majd menedéket keresve bújt ismét a vörös hajúhoz.  
–  Semmi baj, semmi baj! – próbálta megnyugtatni, de a hangja cérnavékonnyá és rekedtté vált.  
–  Az én hibám, hogy meghalt!  
–  Bogárkám, ne gyötörd magad! Te világítottad be a sötét napjait, te voltál a mindene, érted? Nem tettél semmi rosszat.  
–  De igen! Nem mondtam neki elégszer, mennyire szeretem, hogy én voltam a kis srác az expón…  
–  Micsoda? – tolta el magától, hogy az elkínzott, csokoládészín szemekbe nézhessen.  
–  Én… Én voltam a kölyök… a… a Vasember maszkban… akit… akit megmentett attól a robottól – nyekeregte.  
–  Ó, egek, Peter!  
–  Sajnálom! Sajnálom, hogy nem mentem veled elköszönni tőle – folytatta.  
–  Ne emészd magad, kicsikém! Nem a te hibád volt, nem tehetsz róla – susogta.  
A műhelyben hirtelen kialudtak a fények, mire a tinédzser és Pepper ijedten rebbentek szét. Az egyetlen fényforrás a központi számítógép monitorja volt, amin Tony arca jelent meg, néhány másodperccel később pedig elindult a felvétel.  
  
–  Drága Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, és persze Peter! Ez a videó azért készült, mert… Nos, az orvosom azt mondta, bármikor feldobhatom a talpam – sóhajtotta, majd egy pillanatra megállt átgondolni a mondanivalóját. – Nem akarok úgy elmenni, hogy nem hagyok hátra valamit azoknak az embereknek, akiket mindennél jobban szerettem. Tudjátok, mit? Az sem szeretném, ha sírnátok miattam, ugyanis nem érdemlem meg. Az élet megy tovább, születünk és meghalunk, használjátok ki az időt, hiszen abból van a legkevesebb.  
–  Apu! - lehelte Peter kétségbeesetten.  
–  Utoljára még hallanotok kell, mennyire szeretlek titeket, és köszönök mindent, amit értem tettetek. Nem mondom azt, hogy találkozunk a mennyországban, mert, ha létezik is, én biztosan nem oda kerülök, de talán egy másik életben még viszont látlak titeket. Nincs jogom hozzá, de azt kérem tőletek, legyetek mindig boldogok.    
A szeme csillogott az el nem hullajtott könnyektől, ennek ellenére a fülig érő szájjal nézett a kamerába. A felvétel megállt, valószínűleg nem volt folytatás, a műhelyre pedig nyomasztó csend telepedett.  
Egyikőjük sem szólalt meg, tekintetüket a képernyőre szegezték, a szeretett arcra, és az elméjükbe vésték minden egyes apró vonását. Az olvadt csokoládészín íriszeket, az ezüstbe forduló üstököt, a védjegyévé vált szakállat, az idő és az aggodalom véste ráncokat, a mosolyt, amelyet annyi árulás és fájdalom változtatott örökké csak félig igazzá.  
Lassan, egyesével felkapcsolódtak a lámpák, de valami visszavonhatatlanul megváltozott. Talán csak az tett rájuk akkora hatást, hogy ismét hallhatták a hangot, amihez már három éve nem volt szerencséjük, netán a benne rezgő félelem ítélte őket némaságra.  
Még akkor is csöndbe burkolóztak, mikor beszálltak a liftbe. Ott rezgett valami a mellkasukba, ami megakadályozta, hogy beszéljenek, ami egyszerre töltötte el őket melegséggel és bánattal. A fiú meg mert volna rá esküdni, érezte az apja kezét a vállán, Pepper pedig nem talált magyarázatot arra, miért lett olyan forró váratlanul a Tonytól kapott nyaklánc medálja.  
  
Néhány nap múlva megérkezett a brigád, akik Happy vezetésével a hatalmas teherszállító gépbe pakolták a dobozokat.  
Peter és az őt fél karral ölelő nő csak a háttérből figyelték az eseményeket, de kimondhatatlanul fájt mindkettejüknek látni, ahogy a feltaláló dolgai egyre csak sokasodnak a raktérben. Happyt gyakran kapták rajta, amint letöröl a szeme sarkából egy-egy kósza könnycseppet, habár megpróbálta ezt a legdiszkrétebben csinálni.  
Minden dobozzal újabb emlékek buktak a felszínre, a férfi szívét összeszorította a veszteség. Úgy rémlett neki, alig néhány éve történt, hogy egy bárban először találkozott Tony Starkkal. Először nem is szenteltek túl sok figyelmet egymásnap, aztán a szórakozóhelyről kilépve meglátta, amint a milliárdost egy nála másfél fejjel magasabb férfi a falhoz szorítja. Happy nem tétovázott, azonnal lerángatta róla a támadót, behúzott neki egyet, mire az megtántorodott, majd vissza sem nézve elmenekült.  
–  Hé, uram, jól van? – sietett oda a zsenihez.  
–  Uhm, persze – tápászkodott fel a nyakát dörzsölve. – Köszönöm, Mr…?  
–  Harold Hogan – felelte.  
–  Szép jobb horog volt. Talán bokszol?  
–  Dehogy, biztonsági őr voltam.  
–  Csak volt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét érdeklődve.  
–  Három hónapja kirúgtak – vont vállat, mintha akkora semmiség lenne, pedig igen nehéz helyzetbe került emiatt.  
–  Úgy látom, ráférne magára egy jól fizető állás. Mit szólna hozzá, ha a testőröm lenne?  
–  Tessék? Azt sem tudom, kicsoda maga – ellenkezett.  
–  Tony Stark – nyújtotta a kezét vigyorogva.  
  
Hirtelen apró, meleg kezeket érzett a vállán, ez rángatta vissza a jelenbe. Fel sem tűnt neki, mennyire elmerült a múltban, ahogyan az sem, hogy a szája elé szorított kezekkel, fojtott hangon néha felzokog.  
–  Hé, Happy, jól vagy? – tudakolta Pepper aggodalmasan.  
–  A barátom volt – motyogta megsemmisülten.  
–  Tudom…  
–  Ha ő nem jön, már régen éhen haltam volna. Megmentette az életemet!  
–  Emlékszem – mosolygott rá szomorúan a nő.  
–  Még csak egy kis suhanc volt – nevetett, miközben az egyre sűrűbben hulló könnyeit próbálta meg eltüntetni az arcáról. – És nézd meg, mire vitte. Igazi hős vált abból a felelőtlen kölyökből.  
–  A hősökre mindig emlékeznek, de a legendák sohasem halnak meg – lehelte a vörös hajú, majd a két tenyere közé zárta a férfi remegő kezét.    



	6. Egy igazi hős

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gyerekként Vasember volt a példaképem, a kedvenc Bosszúállóm. Tudják miért? Mert ő csak egy egyszerű ember volt. Nem kapott szuperkatona-szérumot, nem képezték ki kémnek vagy bérgyilkosnak, nem született asgardi istennek. Ennek ellenére hatalmas dolgokat ért el. Amikor megkérdezik tőlem, hogyan fest egy valódi hős, akkor azt válaszolom, hogy úgy, mint ez az ember itt."

Kitágult pupillák, visszafojtott lélegzetek, a mozdulatlanságba dermedt félelem. Ez jellemezte a hetek végtelennek tűnő harcaiban kifáradt Bosszúállókat, vagy legalábbis ami megmaradt belőlük. Bucky, Lang, Wilson és Barton alkotta a csapatot a Kapitányon kívül, mindezek mellett az Özvegy is csatlakozott hozzájuk, azonban a hat évvel ezelőtt történtek bizalmatlanná tették.   
Rogers sem állt éppen a helyzet magaslatán, arcáról lerítt az elmúlt évek gyötrelme és bűntudata, gondolatai örökké csak Tony körül forogtak. A harc megkeményítette, izmai íj húrjaként feszültek meg, akár a ragadozó, aki támadásra készen várja prédáját. Szakállat növesztett, hogy elrejtse az örökös merengő kifejezést az arcáról, a melléről letépte a csillagot, tincsei hanyagul hullottak az arcába. Kezdve jéghideg tekintetétől, mosolymentes arcán át az egész megjelenése radikális változásokon esett át.   
Romanova rövid, szőke tincsei továbbra is az álláig értek, a nő nem sokat változott az elmúlt évek során, még a ruhái is ugyanannak tűntek. A szemei azonban másképp villantak, a magabiztos, fölényeskedő csillogás eltűnt belőlük, félelem és maró megbánás maradt helyettük.   
Natasha megpróbálta elrejteni a rettegését, azonban nem járt túl sok sikerrel. Társaival együtt csak bámulták a hatalmas, ismeretlen hajót, amint a lángoló város felett lebeg, s egyre csak közeledik. Mindegyikük kezében fegyver, az ő remegő markában egy felhúzott pisztoly, Rogers-ében az új pajzsa, amit T’Challa húga készített neki, Bartonnál az íja, Barnes-nál két gépkarabély. Lang kivételt képezett, ő a Hangya ruha képességeire hagyatkozott, na, meg az ökleire.  
Mint a régi szép időkben – gondolta az orosz, azonban a mellkasát hirtelen kellemetlenül nehéznek és szűknek érezte, mikor tekintete önkénytelenül a félkör közepére tévedt, ahol a létszámuk miatt nem állt senki, és amely hely Stark privilégiuma volt egykor.   
Különösnek tartotta, hogy őt rendítette meg leginkább a zseni halála, egy része úgy gondolta, talán csak amiatt, mert látta őt holtan a liftben. Mindig is úgy gondolta, hogy nem kedveli különösebben Starkot, de a sajtókonferencia napján eltört benne valami. Már akkor ott motoszkált a koponyája hátuljában valamiféle baljós előérzet, mikor beült meghallgatni, miféle sületlenségeket fog összehordani a milliárdos, mégsem vett róla tudomást. Azt, hogy akkor miért cselekedett a saját természete ellen, még azon a napon sem tudta megmondani, hat évvel később.   
  
Néha csak kedvet kapott arra, hogy hisztérikus nevetésben törjön ki, mikor azokra az emberekre nézett, akiket egykor a csapattársainak hívott. Undorodott tőlük, hiszen még önmaguknak is hazudtak, csak hogy a saját, labilis lelki békéjüket mentsék. Egytől egyig meg voltak róla győződve az ártatlanságukról, és ugyan Rogersen kiütközött valamiféle empátia, sokkal inkább lelkiismeret-furdalás, még az ő tudatáig sem jutott el teljes mértékben, tetteiknek mekkora súlya van.    
Minden egyes nélkülük töltött napért hálát adott. Szerencsére az ENSZ egyéni feladatokat adott neki, így nem kellett megbirkóznia egy olyan csapattal, akikre egy csomag ropit nem bízott volna, nem, hogy az életét.   
Barnes-t hidegen hagyta a társai nyomora, nem mondta ki, de úgy gondolta, mindannyian megérdemlik egy ilyen kaliberű baklövés és hazugságsorozat után a szenvedést. Clint ritka résztvevője volt a bevetéseiknek, visszavonult, csak sürgős esetekben mutatkozott. Ugyan a temetésen meglehetősen letörtnek tűnt, a későbbiekben nem félt hangot adni a Starkkal szemben továbbra is fennálló ellenszenvének. Amikor csak lehetősége adódott rá, Steve orra alá dörgölte, mennyire nem elfogadható számára a gyász, amit egy olyan ember miatt éreznek, aki mindezt nem érdemelte meg. Természetesen egyáltalán nem értette, miért néz rá gyilkos tekintettel egy-egy ilyen kijelentése után. Számára Tony nem volt több egy anyagi bázisnál, egy tagnál, aki jött, és ment, hibázott és megbűnhődött emiatt.   
A maradék két tag semlegesnek bizonyult, vagy legalábbis valami ahhoz hasonlónak. Wilson nem ismerte túl jól a géniuszt, Lang pedig zsigerből utálta, hiszen mentora, a nagy Hank Pym ezt a hozzáállást ültette belé.   
Amikor az első chitaurik támadásba lendültek, a világ különböző pontjain, mindannyian úgy gondolták, ismét olyan könnyű győzelmet aratnak majd, akár tizennégy évvel azelőtt. Aztán másfél hónappal ezután, belefáradva az állandó harcokba és sikertelenségbe csak álltak Manhattan romjain, és várták, hogy végre vége legyen ennek a rémálomnak.   
Ezúttal nem volt senki sem, aki közölje velük, kivel állnak szemben. Az ENSZ értetlenül állt az események előtt, rajtuk épp úgy, mint a társaságon eluralkodott a pánik. Rogers egymás után hozta a rossz döntéseket, a harcosok, akik a segítségükre siettek, rendre elhullottak. Immár nem csak Tony Stark halála száradt a lelkén, hanem legalább egy tucat másik emberé is, a férfi pedig úgy tűnt, hamarosan összeroppan a nyomás alatt.  
Végső elkeseredésükben közösen határoztak úgy, hogy besétálnak az oroszlán barlangjába, ezzel végre felkeltve a chitauri hadsereg vezérének figyelmét. Így kerültek a Times Squere-rre, ahol egykor virágzott az élet, most azonban amerre csak a szem ellátott, por, hamu, füst és égő romok terítették be a horizontot.   
  
Lassú léptekkel, a környezetet kémlelve haladtak előre, szorosan tartva az alakzatot, mikor két alak ért előttük földet. Az egyikőjük a Harcigép volt, a másik pedig tagadhatatlanul egy Vasember páncél. Mindannyian úgy gondolták, James Rhodes mellett Peter Parker Starkot takarja az aranyszínű maszk, azonban néhány másodperccel később megérkezett Pókember is, ezzel pedig romba dőlt az elméletük. Tanácstalanul néztek össze, mindegyikük feje felett már-már valóban ott lebegtek a kérdőjelek.   
– Velünk, vagy ellenünk? – Először a Kapitány szólalt meg, és nem túl meglepő módon azonnal hangot adott a legkardinálisabb kérdésének.  
– Szeretném azt mondani, hogy megérdemlitek, de akkor a többi hétmilliárd embert is egy kalap alá venném veletek, ami lássuk be, elég sértő volna rájuk nézve – felelte cinikusan Peter.   
– Stark, mi? – húzódtak gúnyos mosolyra az íjász ajkai.   
Nem titkolta, mennyi ellenérzése van csak a névvel szemben, de azt sem, milyen mértékeket ölt gyűlölete Pókember iránt. A polgárháború alatt sem kedvelte a kölyköt, ám akkor még fogalma sem volt róla, kit takar a nevetséges jelmez. Mikor értesült róla, hogy Stark legújabb háziállata játssza a közkedvelt és barátságos Pókit, egyenesen hányingere támadt. Aztán az idő elteltével egyre több információval lett gazdagabb, gyűlölete pedig lángra lobbant. Peter először felvette a nevét, majd a huszonegyedik születésnapján megkaparintotta az Industries vezetői székét, ezzel együtt a zseni nem kevés vagyonát.   
Clint határozottan úgy gondolta, a suhanc csak egy ügyes aranyásó, aki kihasználta a „jó” Tony Stark kétségbeesett vágyát egy poronty után, mindezt pedig olyan rafináltan vitte véghez, hogy még Pepper Potts és Rhodes sem gyanakodtak.   
  
– Csak nem savanyú a szőlő, Barton? Én is nyomorultul érezném maga, ha segédkeztem volna a pénzforrásom kinyírásában – felelte metsző hangon.   
– Tudtam, hogy nem véletlenül sündörögsz a gazdag szarházi körül! – kiáltotta diadalittasan a férfi.   
– Ez elég ironikusan hangzik valaki olyan szájából, aki mindössze banknak tekintette az apámat. Mondjátok csak, mégis kinek tettétek szét a lábatokat, hogy finanszírozza a kiadásaitokat? Kötve hinném, hogy az ENSZ ilyen bőkezűen hajigálta volna hozzátok a pénzt. Örülhettek, amiért nem tettek titeket hűvösre a kis boszitokkal együtt.   
– Az apád! – horkant fel. – Annak az impotens idiótának köze nincs hozzád.   
– Ugyan, Sólyomszem, mind tudjuk miért beszélsz így róla. Ameddig vállon veregetheted magad, hogy ügyes fiú voltál, és megmondtad a magadét, addig is csendben van a bűntudatod – vette le a maszkját, így láthatóvá vált a lenéző mosoly az ajkain.   
Peter elmúlt huszonegy, és alig egy fél évvel a földönkívüli támadás előtt szerezte meg a diplomáját a MIT-en. Az utóbbi pár évben elveszítette gyermeki vonásait, a fiú, akit az újságok címlapján láttak, eltűnt, és egy férfi nézett vissza rájuk. Göndör, sötétbarna sörényét mindkét oldalt rövidre nyírva viselte, csak felül maradtak hosszabb tincsek, de ezek is gondosan beállítva meredtek az ég felé. Csokoládészín tekintete jegesen villant rájuk, szakállat növesztett, amely pontosan ugyanúgy keretezte az állát, mint egykor Tonynak.   
– Ennél nevetségesebb már nehezen lehetnél – jegyezte meg Clint. Nem szándékozott annyiban hagyni a szócsatát, amiben meglehetősen alulmaradottnak érezte magát.   
– Ugyan, nézz csak magadra – legyintette a srác.   
– Attól, hogy megpróbálsz hasonlítani rá, még nem leszel Stark. Próbálkoztak már egy páran vele, de egyikőjüknek sem jött össze…  
– A család nem ér véget a vérnél, Barton – felelte hűvösen.   
– Ne játszd már itt a kisfiút, akitől elvették az apját! Nem is ismerted igazán!  
– Ti talán igen? A szuperkém barátnőcskéddel sztárok voltatok a S.H.I.E.L.D.-nél, a legjobb kémeknek tartottak titeket, mégsem tudott egyikőtök sem átlátni egy repedezett, törött maszkon. „Mr. Stark viselkedése rögeszmés, hajlamos az önpusztító tendenciákra. Klasszikus önimádat. Értékelés a Bosszúállók közé besorozásról: Vasember igen, Tony Stark nem ajánlott.” Többre nem tellett, mi? – bámult a nőre felvont szemöldökkel.   
  
– Beismerem, az akkori értékelésemet elsiettem, és elhamarkodottan ítéltem meg Tonyt – felelte higgadtan az orosz.   
– Ettől függetlenül még kibaszott megalázó!  
– Hagyd békén Tashát! Emberek vagyunk, mindannyian hibázunk! – mordult fel az íjász.   
– Na, látod, Barton, pont ez a nevetséges. Mindannyian bűnösök vagytok, és még véditek is egymást. Ez aztán az igazi betyárbecsület! – tapsolta meg őket.   
– Fejezzétek be! Sokkal nagyobb problémánk is van ennél! – kiáltotta a Kapitány ingerülten, mikor megelégelte a szájkaratét.   
– Ó, nézzenek oda! Steve Rogers, az ember, aki beverte az utolsó koporsószöget – mutatott rá színpadiasan.   
– Tony mindennel volt, csak jó hatással nem rád – felelte a szőke komoran.   
– Másnál talán hat ez a taktika, de az én bőröm alá nem fogsz beférkőzni. Nem bennem kellene bűntudatot keltened, mert én semmit sem tettem, hogy megrövidítsem az életét. Apa még mindig élne, ha te nem döntesz úgy, hogy átsegíted a pajzsoddal a túlvilágra! – sziszegte.   
Rogers-et egy felágaskodott kobrára emlékeztette a fiú; köpködte a mérgét, néha mélyen beléjük mart, szavait pedig átitatta a szeméből szikraként pattogó gyűlölet. Ez már egy új szintje volt a Starkoktól megszokott védekezési mechanizmusnak, Peter nem csak ugatott, mondanivalója nem csupán savként égetett, harapott is, ott, ahol érte őket.   
– Már hat éve történt! Lépj túl rajta, kölyök! – vicsorogta az íjász.   
– Az időtől nem évülnek el a tetteitek. Isten mindig bosszút áll azokért, akik igazságtalanul vesztették el az életüket! – felelte elsötétedő tekintettel.   
– Én azt hittem, csak egy istened van, az pedig Stark – folytatta a provokálását Sólyomszem.   
– A lába nyomát sem csókolhatnád meg, olyan egy jelentéktelen féreg vagy! – replikázott a fiatalabb.  
– A Kapitánynak igaza van, ugyanolyan nagyképű seggfejjé váltál, mint ő. Most, hogy ott van az a rakás pénz a segged alatt, már Pókember sem menti meg az ártatlanokat. Mesélj csak, hogy van ez?  
– Attól, hogy tudod a nevemet, fogalmad sincs, ki vagyok – húzódtak megvető mosolyra a fiú ajkai.   
– Peter, fejezd ez be! Nem ezért jöttünk – szólalt meg Pepper, mikor elveszítette a türelmét, és úgy gondolta, ideje közbeavatkozni, mielőtt a nevelt fia és a madáragyú egymásnak esnek.   
Addig a Bosszúállók nem voltak benne biztosak, kit takar a páncél, és nem kicsit döbbentek meg, mikor tudatosult bennük, hogy Tony ex-kedvese áll előttük talpig vörös-arany fémbe burkolva. Natasha elismerő hümmögést hallatott, Barton elkáromkodta magát, Wilson és Barnes pedig lenyűgözöttnek tűnt. Egyedül Rogers arcán nem tükröződött semmiféle érzelem, habár úgy gondolta, derűsebb szituációban valószínűleg füttyentett volna egyet.   
  
– Ha te szó nélkül hagyod, hogy aput becsméreljék, mami, akkor én… - kezdte Peter.   
– Vascsalád – forgatta a szemét az íjász.   
– Gyilkosok véleményére nem adunk – vágott közbe a vörös hajú, majd a Bosszúállók felé fordult. – Most pedig, áruló banda, tegyétek magatokat hasznossá.   
Clint felhördült a megszólítás hallatán, a többiek azonban figyelmen kívül hagyták, lefoglalta őket a tény, hogy fogalmuk sincs, mégis mivel állnak szemben. Az addigi harcok nem bizonyultak túl gyümölcsözőnek, a chitaurik látványosan megerősödtek, alig bírtak el velük egy-egy támadás alkalmával. Aggodalmuknak Scott Lang adott hangot, aki a polgárháború óta gazdagította felbecsülhetetlen személyével a Rogers oldalán harcolókat.   
– Elképzelésünk sincs róla, kivel állunk szemben!   
Pepper fáradtan sóhajtotta fel, mielőtt beszélni kezdett volna. Azok alapján, amit Tony mesélt neki, sokkal kompetensebbnek képzelte őket, nem egy csapat idiótának.  
– Nagy vonalakban: Thanos, az őrült titán hobbija, hogy bolygókat pusztít el, és végtelen köveket gyűjt. Ezek közül az egyik, ami jelenleg a Földön van, a Doctor Strange birtokában lévő Agamotto szeme, azaz az időkő, illetve a Vízió fejét ékesítő elmekő. Az úriember azzal a fennkölt szándékkal érkezett, hogy begyűjtse ezeket.   
– чёрт возьми! – hördült fel oroszul Natasha, ami körülbelül annyit tett, hogy „A fenébe!”.   
– Hogyan tovább? – érdeklődött Wilson, azonban nem kellett sokat várnia a válaszra, mert néhány méterre tőlük felsejlett egy Tesseracttal nyitott átjáró fénye, amin pillanatokkal később a titán lépett át.   
Négy másik alak követte, három férfiforma, és egy nő. Mögöttük több száz holttest sejlett fel, nem kis meglepődésükre többek között Hulk hatalmas, zöld alakja, és Thor koszos szőke üstöke is feltűnt egy pillanatra.   
Visszafojtott lélegzettel várták, mi fog történni, azonban a kapu bezárulása után az öt alak csak alaposan körbenézett, mielőtt tekintetük megállapodott volna a Bosszúállókon.   
– Azt hiszem, hamarosan megtudjuk – suttogta Pepper.   
– Sokáig kitartottatok, emberek, de örökké nem tudtok ellenállni – jegyezte meg Thanos.   
A levegő felizzott körülöttük, megtöltötte a feszültség, de csak néhány másodpercig pangott tétlenül a troposzférában, az indulatokat hamarosan elnyelte a csata zaja.   
  
A Titán és serege, amelyek nem sokkal később kiegészültek a chitauri katonákkal is, támadásba lendült, fém csikorgott a fémen, szakadt a hús, ropogtak a csontok, a kihalt városban szellemek jajgatásaként visszhangoztak a kétségbeesett kiáltások.   
A Bosszúállók két részre szakadtak, az egyik oldalon ott állt a Stark névvel fémjelzett Peter, Pepper, Rhodey, a Vashadsereg, később a semmiből előkerülő Vízió, akinek a homlokában most nem ragyogott ott az elmekő, majd Fekete Párduc, akit a megnyíló átjáróból felszabadult energiák jele vonzott a helyszínre. A másik oldalon a Kapitány megmaradt csapata, Lang, Wilson, Barton, Barnes és az önállósodó Romanova, aki fittyet hányt arra, Rogers mit mond, a saját feje után ment, és elutasított minden kezdeményezést az együttműködésre. Ez okozta a vesztét, ugyanis ő esett el legelőször. A többiek szépen-lassan, egyesével követték őt a túlvilágra, mindannyian Thanos, vagy a Fekete rend keze által.   
Rogers volt a legszívósabb közülük, ő zárta a sort, utolsó tettét a Bucky és csapattársai iránti gyásztól elvakultan hajtotta végre. Nem gondolkodott, a józan eszét nélkülözve rontott az őrült titánnak, miközben a Pepper által koordinált társaság minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy a Végtelen kesztyűből eltávolítsa a köveket.   
A Kapitány nem élhette már meg az első sikerüket, ugyanis még azelőtt rongybabaként ért földet, összezúzott koponyával, vér áztatta arccal. Nem halt meg azonnal, egy kis ideig még bénultan, el-elhomályosodó látással figyelte az eseményeket, habár a vörös folyadéktól nem látott túl sokat.   
Utoljára még elrebegett egy imát, amit Tonynak címzett, és megbocsájtásért könyörgött benne. A halál torkában tudatosult csak benne, mennyire retteg attól, hogy pokolra jut, hogy ezerszer megbánta már minden cselekedetét, ami valaha a zseni ellen irányult. Wanda nem ültette el új gondolatokat a fejükben, csak felerősítette őket. Nem a Skarlát Boszorkány szakította szét a Bosszúállókat, és ami a legijesztőbb, nem ő buzdította őket gyűlöletre, mindössze kihasználta az ellenérzéseiket, amik túl mélyen gyökereztek, illetve többnyire fals előítéleteken alapultak.   
A Stark csapat eredményesebbnek bizonyult, mint a Kapitányék. Talán csak az volt a sikerük titka, hogy felkészülten érte őket a támadás, hiszen másfél évvel azelőtt volt szerencséjük találkozni a Galaxis őrzőivel, akik fent, az anyahajón vívtak éppen. Segítségükkel mindent megtudtak a fenyegetésről, illetve olyan technológiákat fejlesztettek ki, amelyek nagyban megnövelték az esélyeiket.   
  
Peter egyik legelső munkája a Bleeding Edge névre keresztelt Pókpáncél volt. Tonynak évekkel ezelőtt volt már egy hasonló elképzelése évekkel azelőtt, azonban az akkora technika fejletlennek bizonyult egy ilyen kaliberű gép létrehozásárhoz, Mordállyal viszont sikerült kifejleszteniük az ehhez szükséges technológiát. A pótmamájának és Rhodeynak is készített néhány páncélt, többek között egy-egy Bleeding Edge-en alapulót.   
Amint az ötödik kő is kiesett a helyéről, elérkezett az utolsó fázis, tehát Thanos és a Fekete rend megsemmisítése. Nem sokkal később egy hatalmas robbanás rázta meg az egész várost, mikor pedig felfelé irányították a tekintetüket, lángoló hajó-darabokat láttak, amik komikus lassúsággal közelítettek a talaj felé. Az ellenség élettelenül rogyott a földre, a fiú pedig zihálva, győztes mosollyal az arcán állapodott meg egy félig lerombolt ház fala mellett. Kimerülten szemlélte az eget, a sok vörös-arany páncél között a mamáját kereste, na, meg Rhodes ezredest.   
Mikor meghallotta a hajtóművek jellegzetes hangját, abba az irányba pillantott, ahonnan érkezett. Pepper láthatóan remegő lábakkal ért földet, az arcmaszk azonnal felnyílt, néhány másodperc múlva pedig a Harcigép landolt mellette.   
Vízió és T’Challa némán közeledtek a kis csoport felé. Az általános csend még hagyta lüktetni egy kis ideig az ereikben az adrenalint, a feszültségtől terhes állapotot pedig a vörös hajú törte meg.   
– Megcsináltuk – sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten.   
– Meg, anyu – nyugtázta mosolyogva Peter, aztán erőt vett magán, odasietett a nőhöz, és szorosan átölelte.   
Pepperből éles zokogás tört elő, fogadott fiába kapaszkodva sírt, ám ő maga sem tudta, a megnyugvástól, vagy a félelemtől, amivel egészen eddig nem volt hajlandó foglalkozni.   
A fiúnak eközben alkalma adódott, hogy megvizsgálja a környezetüket. Az elhullott Bosszúállók látványának boldogsággal kellett volna eltöltenie, vagy legalábbis elégtétellel, de semmit sem érzett, csak szánalmat. Továbbra is keserű epe ömlött fel a szájába, de a fanyar, fémes ízt némiképp tompította a tudatot, hogy az idejemúlt árulók immár megkapták méltó büntetésüket.   
A szíve még mindig nehezen, szilánkosan dobogott, hat év eltelte után is, mikor gondolatai közé beférkőzött az apja. A torkát elemi erővel szorította össze a szomorúság, fájdalmasan hasított az elméjébe, hogy a férfi nem láthatta a fényes dicsőséget, amit arattak, a fejlődés eredményét, melyet egykor ő indított el, a születendő jobb világot, minek alkotórészein épp álltak.   
– Minden rendben lesz – suttogta a nő, miután elengedte, letörölte a könnyeit, majd meggyötört mosollyal pislogott fel rá.  
– Mától egy új éra veszi kezdetét – felelte egyetértően.   
  
Újabb három év telt el, az élet folytatódott tovább, de az emberiség nehezen viselte annak a pokoli másfél hónapnak a következményeit. A Föld talpra állt, de semmi sem volt ugyanolyan, mint azelőtt.   
Hirtelen ismét kultusz kezdte el övezni a Bosszúállókat, akik bátran életüket adták a hazáért. Természetesen az életben maradottak is kaptak egy-egy szívélyes vállveregetés, de valamiért az emberek fejéből teljesen kiment, hogy azokat istenítik, akiket egykor mélyen megvetettek a barátjuk ellen elkövetett cselekedeteik miatt. Peter undorodva figyelte az eseményeket, legszívesebben lerombolta volna az összes szobrot, amit az árulóknak emeltek.   
Minden visszatért a megszokott kerékvágásba, a fiatal férfi mégis úgy érezte, valami rendkívül fontos hiányzik. Akárhányszor kitavaszodott, vagy leesett az első hó, mikor az eső dobolt az esernyőjén, a cipője pedig átázott, mert belelépett egy pocsolyába. Minden alkalommal, amikor az orrába kúszott a frissen főzött kávé gazdag aromája, bármennyiszer csak egy igényesen megtervezett, elegáns épületet látott, vagy vörös nyakkendős üzletembereket kiszállni drága autókból. Az ilyen pillanatokban elnehezítette a szívét a veszteség, azzá a tizenhét éves queensi sráccá változott, aki semmi mást nem akart az élettől, csak visszakapni az apukáját, szorosan átölelni, és soha el nem engedni.   
Aztán egy derűs, júniusi reggelen már sajtókonferenciához készülődött. Korán kelt, így aztán vizes hajjal, köntösben érte a felkelő nap a hálószobája hatalmas ablaka előtt állva. Croissont és fekete kávét reggelizett, az egész konyhát betöltötte a fekete nedűből áramló finom, illatos pára. Derűsen kezdett neki az öltözködésnek, a tükör előtt állva pecekig igazgatta a tökéletesen rászabott sötétszürke öltönyt, majd megkötötte a hanyagul az ing gallérja körül tekergő nyakkendőt, ami egykor az apja tulajdonát képezte. Néhány mandzsettagombot is megtartott, ezek mellett tucatnyi különleges darabot, páratlan alkalmakra.   
– Remekül festesz, kincsem – hallotta meg Pepper hangját a háta mögül. Mikor megfordult, a mosolygó nővel találta szembe magát, aki hamarosan biztató csókot lehelt az orcájára.   
– Régen voltam már utoljára ilyen ideges – eresztett el egy bátortalan mosolyt.   
– Azt észrevettem. Még egy nyakkendő megkötése is gondot okoz – kezdett el babrálni az említett ruhadarabbal a vörös hajú.   
– Egy kis magabiztosságot ad, ha velem van – magyarázta, válaszul a nő kérdő tekintetére.   
– Tudod, ha itt lenne, egészen biztosan büszke lenne rád mindazért, amit véghez vittél. Az, hogy még mindig itt vagyunk, egyedül a te érdemed.   
– Tévedsz, mami. Ez apu érdeme, csak és kizárólag az övé. Ő tette lehetővé, hogy ideáig eljussunk, én pedig nem fogom elvinni a babérokat az ő munkájáért.   
– Hidd el, méltó emléket állítottál neki. Ameddig te itt vagy, soha nem fogják Vasembert elfelejteni – simította a tenyerét Peter arcára. Nem válaszolt, csak hálásan hajolt az érintésbe, akár egy kisgyerek.  
– Menj, el ne késs, vagy elevenen falnak fel az újságírók – engedte el, majd gyengéden taszított rajta egyet, útnak indítás céljából.   
– Tudhatnád, egy Stark túl kemény ahhoz, hogy belé mélyesszék a fogaikat – terült szét egy huncut, féloldalas vigyor az arcán.   
– Sipirc, mielőtt túlléped a divatos késés időintervallumát – nevetett.   
– Légy jó anyuka, és szurkolj nekem – kiáltotta a szoba másik végében álló nőnek, mielőtt még bezáródtak volna a lift ajtajai.   
  
Mire leért a vendégszintre, ahol a konferenciaterem helyezkedett el, teljesen átszellemült. Határozottan lépett fel a pódiumra, mire az addig izgatottan zsibongó riporterek elcsendesedtek, figyelmüket csak rá irányították.   
– Tisztelt hölgyeim, és uram! Mint azt tudják, számomra kiemelkedő helyet foglal el a fontossági sorrendemben az apám, Tony Stark. Az elmúlt három évben sok mindenre ráébredtem, többek között arra is, hogy a neve kezd kikopni az emberek tudatából. Mondják csak, hányan voltak már olyan sajtótájékoztatón, amelyet ő tartott?  
Egy pillanatra a közönsége arcára kiült a meglepetés, majd mikor rádöbbentek, hogy a kérdésére választ vár, a hetvenhárom újságíró közül nyolc felnyújtotta a kezét. Meghökkent, ennél azért magasabb számra számított, legalább a felére.   
– Tehát nincsenek sokan – konstatálta. – Egy szó, mint száz, gondolom kíváncsiak arra, mi okból hívtam ma ide önöket. Nos, mint mondtam, sok dologgal szembesültem, például azzal, hogy a mai napig vannak olyanok, akik élesen bírálják az apám. Szomorú vagyok amiatt, hogy lassan húsz évvel a nagy new yorki csata után élnek olyan emberek, akik csak az előítéleteik alapján vélekednek valakiről. Így hát a lehető legjobb tudásom szerint alkottam valamit, amely talán megváltoztathatja a véleményüket.   
A kijelzőn ekkor egy könyv jelent meg, amelynek borítóján Tony Starkot láthatták. Ritka pillanatok egyike volt ez, mikor szívből mosolygott, és egészen ezidáig Peter féltett kincsként őrizte a fotót. Tisztán emlékezett rá, mikor a kép készült. Lent bohóckodtak a műhelyben, Peter egy ponton a fejére vette a Vasember sisakot, majd hamisan, de töretlen lelkesedéssel énekelni kezdte a Black Sabbat Iron Man című dalát. Aznap annyit nevettek, hogy estére már fájt a hasa a sok jókedvtől. Több felvétel is készült ezek mellett, az egyik például meg is örökítette a fiú karaoke pillanatát, de egyen felfedezhető a földön hagyott egyik szerszámos ládában felbukó géniusz is. Peter rengeteg ehhez hasonló fotóval lett gazdagabb, mikor átköltöztette Fridayt az új otthonába, néhány különleges pedig a könyvben is helyet kapott.   
– Mint azt tudják, nem fűzött minket vérségi kötelék össze, mégis előszeretettel nevezem őt az édesapámnak. Gyerekként Vasember volt a példaképem, a kedvenc Bosszúállóm. Tudják miért? Mert ő csak egy egyszerű ember volt. Nem kapott szuperkatona-szérumot, nem képezték ki kémnek vagy bérgyilkosnak, nem született asgardi istennek. Ennek ellenére hatalmas dolgokat ért el. Amikor megkérdezik tőlem, hogyan fest egy valódi hős, akkor azt válaszolom, hogy úgy, mint ez az ember itt – mutatott a képre. – Minden egyes percben érzem a hiányát, és hiszem, hogy ezzel mindenki más is így van, hiszen korunk meghatározó személyisége volt. Nekünk csak annyi a feladatunk, hogy elmeséljük a következő generációknak egy csodálatos ember történetét, fenntartsuk az emlékét, és soha ne felejtsük el. Ismerjék hát meg Tony Stark igazi színeit, lássanak a vörös-arany páncél, az arrogáns milliárdos álarca mögé. 

 

**Vége**


End file.
